


What are we?

by Matthew_Riddick



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Fast Build - Friends, First Time Topping, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Memory Loss, Self Sacrifice, Slight Eventual Smut, Slow Build - Enemy, Sort of? - Freeform, Update tags as I go, first person POV, good ending, multi-chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew_Riddick/pseuds/Matthew_Riddick
Summary: An unknown territory with only your instincts and wit to rely on, forming new bonds with friends and enemies(?). Matt a new survivor finding his own way through the mist, and surviving by daylight.





	1. "Let's Introduce ourselves"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My name is Matt! This is my first ever fanfic!! I'm so sorry if the summary is too short and lame hehe, but I'm doing my best! Hope you guys like the story, I'll be updating maybe once a week specifically Sundays but I'm not sure yet especially with my erratic schedule in school. Please feel free to suggest something or point out some of my mistakes. Lastly enjoy the story! Love you guys :D

        

“Where am I” I ask myself as I sat straight looking around, I took a moment to rub the sleep out of my eyes before standing up, hugging myself closer as cold night air seeps into my cotton blue jacket, after walking for minutes maybe hours ( _Honestly how long has it been?)_ I heard fire crackling nearby, I approach warily cautious of what I might find, lurking behind shadow of trees.

            Murmurs and groaning filled what I can assume to be a make shift campfire, as I silently stalk forwards to take a look of what could be my saviors or possible captors as step on a dead branch “shi-“. “Who’s out there?” a tall dark man thundered towards me as I tried to hide behind a bush hoping for a miracle.

            I yelped as I got pulled by the scruff of my tattered white collared shirt, “there you are” as I was dragged flailing and shouting for help I was place in front of the campfire surrounded by 3 other people, a man with black framed glasses, spiked hair a white polo shirt and a funny looking tie stared at me inquisitively. “Jesus Jake it’s just a kid let go of him already!” A young woman with red pig tailed hair scolded, and with a gruff of a reply so called “Jake” let me go making me hit face first in the dirt covered ground “thanks” I grumbled sarcastically which earned me a smirk from a dark colored lady with a wet looking frizzy hair.

            Dusting the dirt from my clothes I frown slight from the state of my favorite sky blue sneakers, as I rolled up my sleeves all the way to my forearms the spike haired guy asked slowly almost like he was talking to a scared cornered animal that would run in an instant from any sudden noises “Who are you?”, (“ _Ok Matt this can go 2 ways, either I get run right now and probably starve to death before I reach help or trust these people who looked like they were here longer than I would care to like judging from there tattered clothes and dirt clad faces”. Huh thinking about it they looked worse than I thought, there was visible scratches and scars all around their bodies: Jake was sporting a black eye which blended with his dark wood skin which I guess came from him being such an assh_ -) I was shocked out of my internal rambling when a loud cough sounded, I blushed as I realized I was staring for God knows how long! I cleared my throat making sure I wouldn’t embarrass myself any further before speaking “Hi my name’s Matt and I’m 17 years old I--(Huh that’s strange)-I-I I-um”. As I struggle to remember what else I can the girl with the red haired started “Hi I’m Meg Thomas this is Dwight Fairfield (the guy with the spiked hair) Claudette Morel (the frizzy hair lady) and you already know who this is Jake Park (and the D-bag)

            “Oh, hello!-- um why can’t I” I stuttered to ask “It’s okay you can’t seem to remember anything else can’t you? I shyly nodded in agreement, bewildered myself of the short comings of my memory. “Don’t worry about it, it happens to all of us when we first got here” she assured comfortingly. “And where is “here” exactly” I ask, spike guy—I mean Dwight answered “A nightmare”. Did I hear that right? (Maybe it’s been the lack of sleep or something that made me hear things) as I tried to ask again the look on their sullen faces staring on the ground only further answered my question. “You’re kidding right?”


	2. "Face to Mist with the Entity"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did I do to deserve this? No memory of who I am and why I'm here? No people to remember or moments in life to make this bearable. Maybe I do deserve this, I wouldn't even know if I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! By the way I forgot to tell you about my beta reader in the first chapter, my BFF RayDay! And that I would probably change the tags as I go. That's all enjoy the story!! :D

            “No we’re not kidding” Jake replied, “I wish I was” Dwight huffed under his breath. “So by nightmare you mean like we’re lost in these woods forever kind of nightmare or this is just a dream kind of nightmare, because I can tell you right now that I-“I was cut off from my hyperventilating rant “Hey hey take it easy there, that’s it calm down” I started breathing more slowly as Meg started rubbing small circles on my back while calmly shushing me to sit on a fallen down log. I thanked her as she sat beside me with a small sad smile on her face.

            After a few moments of silence, the bright blue night sky which I started to adore after recuperating from a panic attack started turning rusty red, I covered my ears and so did everyone else from the deafening sound of rust on rust, it was like scratching a black board with sharp nails but much more intense, it made us all fall down on our knees with its blood curdling noise. After a few excruciating seconds ( _Which felt like a whole lot longer_ ) it suddenly stopped, everything was so fuzzy that I didn’t realize I was being hoisted up by a pair of strong arms which belonged to Jake. “Thanks” I muttered, as I got up to my feet and had a better handling on myself making sure that I can stand my own everyone else crowded me “Are you hurt anywhere?” Jake asked. “I’m fine, thank you, but most importantly what was that?!”

            They all exchanged looks of concern before turning back to me, “I think it’ll make more sense if we just showed you” after that Jake started packing up a few water bottles then everyone did the same, Claudette offered me an empty plastic bottle which I returned with a grateful smile, “Okay here’s your bag, let’s fill up your water bottle by the river, it’s just a few feet away from camp, let’s hurry before the others get going” Meg said with a wink which made my chuckle. The trip to the river was about 10 minutes long, we made idle chit chat of where we were going but I was only answered with the generic “I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise for you” she said, looking back with a flip of her hair.

            The rest of the way was relatively quiet, the sounds of the forest filled the air, aside from the rustling of winds the only thing you’d be able to hear were a bunch of “watch where you’re going” and “be careful! You might trip and hurt yourself”, I rolled my eyes fondly from being treated like a little kid. I heard a gushing sound which can only mean the river was nearby, we picked up our pace, and after passing through an opening of twisted trees, came an open clearing with a shallow river coming from the west to the east, I could hardly tell anything other than that as a heavy mist started rolling in at both ends of the river “So does this happen often?” I pointed to the rust colored sky, “Listen, I know this can all seem rather confusing… but I need you to be strong.” She paused and shut her eyes and breathe audibly through her nose like she was about to give a big speech, I slowly rise up after refilling my water bottle and put it in my bag for safe keeping, “There’s something out there-- a bunch of something out there” she corrected “You see before you came to the camp we already knew someone was out there” I raised one eyebrow inquisitively, silently urging her to go on “There are rare occasions when someone else gets drag down here, when that happens daylight breaks meaning someone new is here, and that is being you” I hummed in understanding “But the catch is when someone new comes along, you don’t come along alone, it’s always in pairs” Meg looks at me seriously “Okayyy, then where’s my other pair?” I asked, “The other pair was what caused this” She pointed to the sky, “Okay wait you lost me, what?” She ruffled her eyebrows in thought opening and closing her mouth, “You remember when I said that when you came here daylight broke?” I nodded “Well the other pair you came here with turned the sky red”

            I frowned but understood nonetheless, “We should head back, the others are probably ready by now” I strapped my bag at my shoulder while Meg led the way back to the camp, after a few minutes of briskly walking back we saw the others already standing in a small circle conversing in hushed angry tones. When Jake saw us coming he offered a quick smirk before strolling to meet us halfway “Got everything you need?” “Yup!” I replied cheerfully, Jake ruffled my hair before putting a hand behind my back leading me to the outskirt of the camp. Passing by Meg and Claudette who started packing Megs’ gear for wherever we were going, “Listen I need you to stay calm, where we’re going is completely safe so you don’t have to worry about it, just stick close to any of us when you start feeling different”, “by different you mean?” I asked for clarification, Jake waved his hand in the air in a silent gesture “You’ll just know it when you feel it, just stay close, you can trust us, we’ll keep you safe” smiling back at me, “Alright dad I’ll hold your hand the rest of the way” I replied cheekily, which earned me a slight slap at the back of the head “Smart ass” he said playfully. On the way back I saw Meg talking to Dwight, who spared a small glance my way and a shy smile, I cooed at how adorably shy he was being which turned him completely red from the neck down, everyone started laughing, which I was glad as the tension started to roll of everyone’s shoulder. As the laughter started to die down everyone felt a lot easier.

            “Alright everyone, listen up, we’re heading to the hill just north from here, it’s a 20 minute walk so make sure you have everything you need, you know the drill keep together and never get ahead or lack behind” Jake said in a commanding voice. When everyone was ready we started walking in a tight pack, Jake leading the way in front, with Meg on my left side and Dwight on my right, with Claudette behind me, enclosing me in a small circle. “So who’s my other pair” I asked suddenly, catching Dwight by surprise making him jolt a little, “Oh! I’m sorry” I apologized “it’s okay, I was just thinking of something” knowing not to pry I offered a smile which he returned gratefully. “By pair I’m assuming you mean the new killer?” Dwight asked, I suddenly stop, losing all color from my face “What killer?” I asked apprehensively, “Meg! I thought you already told him this?” Jake said angrily “I did! Well-- I was, I mean-- I was getting there! It isn’t easy talking about it especially to someone new, let alone a kid for pete sake!” Meg answered exasperated. “Stop it you guys! Can’t you see this isn’t helping him?!” Dwight shouted, Jake rubbed his temples before sighing “Alright alright, it’s okay, I’m sorry I yelled”, “I’m sorry Matt, I didn’t know how to say it without--- you know freaking out” Meg look apologetically to me, waiting for me to calm down, I looked up at her and nodded before being enveloped in a tight embrace, which I returned happily. “I’m okay now thanks” she gave me one last squeeze before letting me go with a sad smile.

            “I’m sorry I thought you knew, I didn’t mean to scare you” Dwight said guiltily “It’s okay!” I answered hurriedly “Don’t look so down it isn’t your fault” still looking down, I cupped both his cheek and raised it slowly to my eye level “Let’s just call it karma, a scare for a scare” I chuckled lightly, Dwight smirked which I counted as a win before giving him a hug which seemed to surprise him, giving suddenly stiffening as any indication, it took him awhile before slowly returning the embrace, scared like I would suddenly react violently and push him back, after fully putting his arms around my sides I gave him a tight squeeze then he suddenly sagged and put his nose between the crook of my neck and shoulder sighing happily. His breathe tickled me making me laugh audibly that also made him laugh, after a few minutes he let go and smiled shyly at me, making me beam happily in return.

            Turning back to everyone and seeing their grateful smiles made me feel warm inside, making me break out into a dopey grin, Jake ruffled my hair one last time and swayed his head fondly before murmuring under his breathe about a certain silly boy and his wild antics and started leading the way again. “Okay we’re almost there, stay close okay” Jake commanded, everyone nodded as a sign for confirmation, Jake made one last look at me before mouthing “It’s going to be okay” smiling before turning around and stepping over roots of dead trees heading through a light mist. While getting further in the forest the mist started turning into a shade of red and ash, I started feeling heavy like hooks pulling down on my chest dragging me down, multiple emotions crossed my head: Sadness, Depression, Anger, Madness, Insanity and finally fear, raw hearth wrenching FEAR! I started breathing rapidly, hearing my heart beat in my ears. I blindly reach out for something, anything! To ground me back and stop this feeling, I heard voices, murmured voices all trying to pull me back, I was holding someone’s hand tightly, turning my knuckles white as snow, I wouldn’t even know I was openly crying if it wasn’t for a handkerchief wiping my face. After a while that I can see, I saw everyone’s worried looks and I saw that I was holding Dwight’s hand, I apologized profusely after letting go, I was pulled in to his chest as he started rubbing small circles on my back, shushing me as I broke off into quite sobs” Shhh shhh, it’s okay it’s okay, you’re alright, you’re safe, we’re here, it’s okay” He continued to mutter words of comfort while the others started gathering around us, offering comfort by being contact even by just a little: a hand on my shoulder or a pat on my back. After gathering myself I offered a quick apology about suddenly breaking down, but I was quickly shushed by everyone in unison “Hey! None of that now, you have nothing to say sorry for okay?!” Jake scolded with a determined look in his eyes. I nodded and stood up with the help of Dwight who still had an arm around my side, pulling me beside him comfortingly, I smiled gratefully before Jake walked towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling me in a bear hug.

            I smiled around his neck and hugged back before letting go, “Are you okay” Claudette asked, concern clear on her face “Yeah I am, thanks guys” she gave me a quick squeeze by the shoulders and a hug before stepping back. “Here we are” Jake announced with a hint of amazement, we were on a small hill, out looking most of the forest. All of us gathered around Jake who pointed out far in the north where black mist started swirling and thundered rolled in the distance, “What is that?” I asked, Jake replied  bluntly “A new map”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress! Thank you for taking time to read this, as you can see it's officially Sunday! Even though it's still literally night time here hahaha, As always I hope you're having a great day! And if you're not why don't you listen to some Steven Universe music, that always cheers me up! Feel free to comment, share your ideas and leave kudos if you don't mind ;) See ya guys later!


	3. “Domesticity"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare day of hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's Monday 12:59 in the morning! I have to sleep and wake up for school in about 5 hours, I just couldn't help writing when an idea pops in my head, so sorry if it's a bit sudden n all, hahaha, I'll follow the Sunday updates as much as possible but I'll still might update a few short chapters here and there when it comes up, all in all enjoy the story!

“Do we get to go there?” I ask to no one in particular, mesmerized by metal tendrils coming from the dark mist, like a claw machine picking up trees and rocks moving faster and faster like a hurricane. Before we knew it, it just—stopped, the sky started turning blue again and crows started gravitating towards the new place.

            “Maybe some time, but we will either way” Claudette begrudgingly answered. We walked back the way we came, occasionally stopping to take a drink of water, after coming back to the camp I lie down heavily on the ground with a loud “Oomf” near the make shift campfire “I don’t know about you guys but I’m bone tired, I think I’ll just lie down here and sleep” as I start to settle on the ground, Claudette reaches out to tap me on the shoulder “You do know we have a tent right?” She says with a knowing smirk.

            “Oh, well I do now!” Claudette chuckles as I hurriedly put my bag on my shoulder “Here, let me take that, I’m pretty beat out myself, I think I’ll tap out too” Dwight offered a warm smile as he offered to take my pack, I slid off my pack and pass it to Dwight and bumped his shoulder as thanks as we walk towards a tent just a few feet from the campfire, there were 3 tents colored: green, blue and red, each tent had 2 sleeping bags and a few items like a flash light, med kit, tool box and other personalized items and a few trinkets. “So where do I stay?” Dwight’s ears turn pink at the tip and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly “You can bunk up with me in the blue one”, “that is if you don’t mind” he hurriedly added when I took my time answering, “Of course I don’t mind Dwighty” I teased, he snickers at the name and pushes me inside “Alright alright, hurry up it’s getting cold out here”

            “Sweet crib” there were 2 sleeping bags separated by an oil lamp, a yellow med kit, a dream catcher hanging at the top and a few stray blankets scattered around. Dwight dropped my pack beside what I assume to be my sleeping bag, he gathered a few blankets and passed them to me, “Thank you” Dwight stared at me for a while before asking “about what?” I cleared my throat a bit before answering “you know everything, back there at the mist-- I never felt like that before” I sat down hugging my knees on my sleeping bag while Dwight inched closer until our shoulders touched, “I never felt so scared, so hopeless—so lost”, it went quite for a few minutes before he spoke up “When I first got here it was only Jake, Meg and me, I gave them a hard time and I mean a REALLY hard time” I raised my head to look at him staring through the open covers of the tent, looking straight at the other 3 talking animatedly and laughing by the fire.

I smile at the warm look in his eyes, there was so much love and concern that spoke volumes of shared experiences I’d never know, he shakes his head fondly before looking back at me in the corner of his eyes “I wouldn’t talk to them and avoided them as much as possible, too scared of being touched and looked at, I spent most of my time wandering around but no matter how far I go I always find myself coming back here at the camp, I would always flinched when someone suddenly touched me or if they suddenly sneak up on me ” he looks up shyly at me before huffing a breathe “That was the first time someone gave me a hug in a long time” he looks at me through those long eyelashes and I feel my heart stutter, I blush lightly, thinking of something to say “I—ugh- it-t-it was nice for me too” (“ _Seriously?! It was nice? NICE? Do people even say that?_ ”).

I groan loudly and cover my face as Dwight laughs throwing his head back, “You know you’re kinda cute” “Staph! Please, if you keep talking I’ll die” I lay face first on the covers and squirm from embarrassment.

“Alright you love birds, dinners ready! Jake made roasted fish and picked up a few mushrooms we found growing by the river” Meg hollered by the fire, making Dwight jolt in surprise.

“Right on time! Come on let’s go!” I bounded happily, making a beeline beside Jake who placed a tail and a few mushroom on a crude looking wooden bowl covered in leaves on top “Be careful it’s still a little bit hot” Jake warned before passing it to me, I smiled gratefully for having something to eat, Dwight followed suit thanking Jake before taking a seat beside me shoulder to shoulder before digging in.

After dinner was over we went over to our respective tents after cleaning up after ourselves, Dwight and I entered first and started cozying up to have a comfortable sleep “Goodnight Everyone! Sweet dreams” I shouted happily, after a few beats everyone else said there goodnights and dimmed their lights, lying down I ask Dwight “What was that all about?” I ask wondering about the pause “Well, let’s say we haven’t really had any goodnights and good dreams for quite some time”.

“I had a great time today Matt, we met someone new, went on a little “adventure”” Dwight quoting the air, which he referred to the new map we saw a while back “and most importantly we weren’t called, as twisted as it might sound I’m glad you came” I chuckle a bit before laying on my back, staring at the dream catcher “I had a fun time too” I turn my head to smile at him making him smile back.

I snuggle up closer cuddling Dwight by his side “it’s just cold, I can’t sleep without a pillow” I grumbled between the crook of his neck, he chuckles lightly before wrapping me in his arms I muttered a quick goodnight before passing out from exhaustion, Dwight kissed my forehead before muttering “Goodnight Matt, sweet dreams” sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet!! I live off the fluff and domesticity hahaha!! I hope you guys like it so far and enjoy, thank you for lending your time to take a knack of this story. Was this day one of the rare occasions the Entity is satisfied enough to not play with the survivors or was this part of the Entity's plan?? Find out in the next chapters! Have a great day! Love <3


	4. "Beck and Call"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up alone for the second time, I'm scared of this becoming a habit of mine, I stand up and walk outside, welcomed by the vast expanse of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I don't know about your time zones but here it's 1:07 AM meaning it's technically Sunday morning!! So here's another update, hope you guys are enjoying yourselves, I might change the tags here a bit but I'm still not sure how it will play out, welp let's see!

“Dwight?” I sat up yawning, looking at Dwight’s lonely tie on the empty space beside me while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, _(Maybe, they’re already up?)._ I stand up and step out of the tent looking at the sky _(That’s strange, it’s still night time? I swear I would have been out for a couple of hours by now)._

“Hellooo?” dragging the o in question, I peeked at every tent “Jake? Meg? Claudette?” _(Where is everyone, did they take a morni- night walk?_ ). I sat down at the log near the camp fire, hands on my jaw I puff out a cloud of cold air “Well I’m bored” (Guess I can’t do anything but wait) I close my eyes drowsing off, ( _it wouldn’t hurt to take a nap would it?_ ) I thought to myself before closing my eyes.

 

(Dwight’s POV)

            I stirred awake feeling a warm weight on my chest, I blink my eyes open to rid the blurriness and stare at a pool of drool starting to form on my tie “Ewwww!” I took off my tie and sit up abruptly, only to be pulled back down by strong arms wrapping around tightly on my middle, “Mrrr” I got growled at as I tried to squirm out of Matt’s embrace, after a few failed attempts I sighed in defeat and lay back down on my back, receiving a grumble of approval.

            I stared at Matt as a smile slowly crept up my face, reluctantly I tried reaching out my hand to pat his head, and after a few excruciating self-doubting moments I did, he sighed in contentment and tried to push towards my palms, I couldn’t help but coo at the gesture and gain a bit more confidence as I started to pet and lightly scratch behind his head, getting tired I retract my hand and put it at my side.

            He whimpered at the loss of contact which made my left hand shoot out to place back my hand on his head comfortingly, I turned my head at the dream catcher and silently grumbled as I turned red and cover my eyes _(He’s too adorable!!!)._

A few minutes later a crow sounded off from the distance “Caw caw caw” making Matt squirm and crawl up until he was hiding under my chin, I nuzzled his head and took a deep breathe, scenting him _(He smelled sweet like vanilla, with a hint of wet soil and spring mixed together, and an underlying scent of just ---Matt)_ I smiled warmly as he mimicked me and nuzzled my neck before lying more comfortably while hugging my neck, I put my arms around him and give him a quick squeeze before frowning of what was about to come, I gave him a quick kiss on the head and whispered “be safe okay?”

            I blinked and found myself standing in front of the campfire with Jake on my left and Meg and Claudette beside each other on my right “Get what you need and come back here in a minute” Meg and Claudette nodded and rushed back inside their tent to get their additional supply that was allowed by the Entity, Jake and I shared a looking before jogging off in a more sedated pace back to our tents.

            As I moved the cover to get in I see Matt lying face first on the sleeping bag, hogging all the blankets to make a look alike burrito, I smiled lightly and went around to pick up my sport flash light and opened up a tool box at the corner, opening it up I attached a rubber grip and a focus lens to make the “game” a bit more easier.

            “Dwight what’s taking you so long, the match is about to star-“Meg stops when she took a look at Matt, smiling sadly before looking down to me, “Don’t worry he’ll be fine, let’s just get this over with fast so we can get back”

            As we walk back in front of the campfire Jake and Claudette were already there “Got what you need?” Jake asked, I eyed his hand to take a look at what he brought, it was an emergency med kit, I looked at what the others brought and saw Meg sporting a green mechanic’s tool box and Claudette with a map, I stood beside Jake and blew out a whistle “Looks like we’re not holding back”, “Hmph, you bet” Jake eyed me and gave me a smug look “beat you to the exit gate?” Jake looked challenging before staring out in the clearing.

            “If you can keep up” I replied before looking determinedly at the clearing, I heard a loud heartbeat before my vision went black, next time I knew I was crouching on the ground.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            “Ow” I rub my forehead to lessen the soreness of hitting my knees when my hand slipped, “how long have I been out?” I look around by the campfire and find myself still alone, my stomach grumbled loudly especially in the stillness of the night, “Looks like it’s time to get me some grub” I stand up and look around trying to remember where the river was, it took me about 25 minutes give or take a few of aimlessly walking around in the forest before I heard the gushing of water.

            I breeze walk towards the sound and found myself by the river “Finally!! Now where can I get something to eat?” I walk west of the river a bit before I spotted a bush full of berries, “Sweet!” I got a few handfuls and _wondered (How do I know if these aren’t poisonous?)_ my stomach grumbled again demanding food, I shrugged as I pop one in my mouth _(Wow! These are so sweet, I love it!)_ I took a few more and put it in my pockets, I crouched down and drank from the river, cupping my hands while I look for something more fulling.

            “Score!” I yelled triumphantly as I picked a few scattered apples near a big tree, I took a few bites until I got full and gathered a bunch in my arms, I frowned as I imagined myself hulking a bunch of apples back to camp, “Hmm” I hummed in thought of a better way to take it back without stopping every few minutes to pick a few up if I dropped some.

            I perk up as I started zipping my jacket and putting apples every few inches and zipping it back up and adding a few more, I kept doing it over and over until I finally zip it up until my neck line and carry the bottom to stop the apples from falling on the ground, I started walking and laughing from time to time on how I look like, pockets full of berries and a lumpy jacket full of apples.

            I took off randomly not worried of getting lost when I remembered what Dwight said _(“no matter how far I go I always find myself coming back here at the camp”)_ it didn’t took me long before I saw the camp in the distance, I walked a bit faster and landed on my knees by a nearby tree stump and slowly unzipped my jacket making all the apples fall, I bundled up all the apples and empty my pockets, putting the berries beside the growing fruit pile.

            I gathered a few branches, occasionally breaking some from a fallen tree and came back to the fruit pile, I started stacking it around the corners of the stump, making a mini dam tall enough to stop the fruits from rolling out.

            I dusted myself off to remove the leaves and dirt I got from carrying the branches, I entered mine and Dwight’s tent to look for my water bottle to fill up by the river, I decided to bring my empty pack and everybody else’s water bottles to fill up.

            I walked towards the river confidently, already memorizing the way to and fro, I whistled a song that somehow got stuck in my head that I don’t remember ever hearing, stopping when I heard the rushing of water I picked up my pace.

            After filling out everyone’s water bottles I walked towards the berry bush plucking every berry and putting it carefully in my packs pocket, as I zipped the last pocket I smelled something awful “Woof! What is that?” I took another sniff and found out “It’s me? Well I have been sweating from all this “manual labor”, well for the good of society I’ll take a bath” I jest as I put my pack on a couple of rocks and started stripping off my clothes one by one and neatly folding each article one on top of the other.

            I walked towards the middle of the river, it wasn’t too deep, and it only reached right around my thighs, so I sat down on the smooth rocks, it was much easier washing my hair since sitting down made the water reach just a little above my upper lip, I blew bubbles while I bob up and down, enjoying my bath.

            After my finger started wrinkling I decided bath time was over and stood up, waltzing back to my clothes, I stand a few feet away from my clothes before shaking my body and ruffling my hair to dry myself as much as possible, after getting dry I hurriedly wore back my clothes when I started shivering from the cold air.

            When I bent down to reach for my pack the air started feeling heavy, it was getting harder to breathe as I was surrounded by white mist, I clutched the strap of my pack and swallowed loudly before beginning my trek back to camp.

            When I was sure I was close enough the mist started retreating back to the distance, I exhaled deeply not even noticing the breathe I was holding, I walk a bit more before I saw the light of the campfire, “MATT!!” was that Dwight? “MATT!! WHERE ARE YOU?” I ran back to camp carefully as not to jostle and accidentally squish the berries, as I got closer I heard their voices getting louder “I’ll go out and look for him” it sounded like Jake “Not without me you’re not!” Dwight countered, “No! You already look as dead as you are, you’re tired just wait here and look out for Meg” “But-bu-but I can’t just leave him out there, what if he’s hurt out there and lost and lonel-“ Dwight started mumbling incoherent words as he tripped over his own words, when I got closer I saw Jake kneeling in front of Dwight as he started talking and rubbing both his arms comfortingly _(Wow they look like a wreck, it looked like they went dumpster diving after deciding to go mud wrestling)_ “Don’t worry he’s a smart kid, if anyone’s coming out of here in one piece, it’d be him” they both hugged before Dwight started breathing normally again “You’re right, just make sure his safe, BOTH of you” Dwight stressed.

            “Aw I didn’t knew you thought so highly of me Jakey” I laughed as both of them turned straight at me, too stunned to even speak, “Matt!!” was the only warning I had before being bear hugged by Claudette who seemingly came out of nowhere, I hugged back just as tightly before she separated as at arm’s length, “Hi” I said cheekily, “Hi yourself, where were you?! We thought you left when we saw your pack missing and why is your hair wait” she touched my still damp hair before flicking my ear, looking at me expectantly “Well” she said as she crossed her arms “Oh that” I rubbed my ear before explaining “I went by the river and filled our water bottle, I reeked so I decided to took a bath too” she hummed approvingly before giving me another quick hug “Well I’m glad you’re safe, and thank you, you saved us the trouble from walking back and filling it ourselves, that’s really thoughtful of you” I scratched the back of my head from the praise “Sure! No problem” I smiled, I drop my pack and offered her and Meg’s water still cold from the bank, she ruffled my hair as thanks “And go dry your hair, you might get sick” I gave a mock salute making her roll her eyes and she gave me a lazy salute in return, I laugh which made her smile before walking back to her and Meg’s shared tent.

            I turned around as I heard Jake cleared his throat from behind me with open arms, “Come here” he said exasperatedly when I looked skeptically at him, I perk up and jumped in his arms, we hugged for a few more minutes before letting go “So where did this come from?” Jake asked, waving at where I made my fruit dam which started to overflow “Oh that! Long story short I got hungry, got lost for a bit, found food and carried it in my clothes because I forgot to bring my pack and made that dam thingy so it wouldn’t fall over”, Jake looked at me seemingly impressed before pressing a quick kiss on my forehead and went over to the fruit pile, “Huh, you found a lot, you even got our favorite berries, I haven’t seen this in a while” he picked a couple of berries before popping one in his mouth “You don’t mind if we had this for dinner don’t you? I’m still kind of tired to make dinner”, “I don’t mind at all! It’s for all of us” I urged which made him smile gratefully before waltzing back to his tent.

            I turned to where Dwight was sitting “Hi Dwighty, you left me alone at bed, it was so cold” I pouted jokingly, he didn’t say anything as he started walking towards me 2 step at a time enveloping me in a warm hug, he didn’t say anything for a long time as I started rubbing small circles behind his back, I didn’t mind one bit, it felt like we were anchoring each other, he nuzzled my neck and breathed deeply before mumbling “I was so worried, I thought you were gone and that I just made you up for my own sanity” I whimpered at the sadness of his voice when he believe every word that he just said, I cupped both his cheek forcing him to look directly at me at the eye “Hey none of that, I just left to get something to eat, besides like you can make up this eye candy” I raised one brow before laughing out loud at the look at his flabbergasted face, he broke down laughing putting his head on my shoulder, after we quieted down to a few chuckles I felt him ease back into my arms.

            “I missed you Matt” he said as he sunk deeper between the crook of my neck “I miss you too Dwighty” I said as I mimic his gesture, “I’m not going anywhere” I said reassuringly, letting go I took after my pack and rummaged around to get his water bottled, coming back I offered it to him which he took gratefully “You hungry?” I asked, he nodded in reply before I took off and picked 2 of the wooden bowls and filled it up enough for both of us, “give me sec, I’ll give the others some so they don’t have to come back out again” I placed both our bowls in his lap before heading back to get some for the others.

            “Hey hey, room service” I smiled as I saw Jake sitting upright with both his hands supporting him behind his back “Just in time, I was starting to get worried that I had to call the manager” I left Jake with his food and water after a bit of witty banter and headed back to get Claudette and Meg theirs.

            I wasn’t expecting the sight that welcomed me near the fire, the bowls of fruit was on top of a log where Dwight was sitting, the man in question was starting to open up his buttons from the bottom-up, he took off his shirt which showed of his sweat damp chest and lean abs, he started dusting of his shirt and placed it neatly on a nearby log, he gave a few stretches which showed his toned down body, I swallowed audibly at the sight in front of me (Oh wow he’s hot! How come I didn’t realize it after all that time hugging?!) I grumbled when I started feeling a heat pooling at the bottom of my stomach.

            I shook my head before putting on a cool demeanor and hoped I can pass this looking as nonchalant as I can possibly pull off, “Hey there” I greeted “I’m just gonna give Meg and Claudette’s dinner and we can start on ours”, as I tried to pass Dwight he suddenly grabbed my arm “Okay, but are you feeling alright? You look kind of worn out, are you getting a fever?” he looked at me worriedly “Oh-oh ye-yeah? N-no I’m good yeah totally, I am a-okay, hehe” I laughed awkwardly, he looked at me skeptically “Alright but let me make sure”, “What do you mea-“ I didn’t even finish talking before I was scooped up, I was head to head with Dwight with his eyes close, looking so focused and with a strong arm around my middle keeping me in place _(Oh gosh oh-gosh,ohgoshohgosh, don’t get a hard on don’t get a hard on please, please please)_ , I shrieked and blushed a deeper shade of red when I noticed that I attracted looks from Jake, Meg and Claudette smiling slyly at me, I glared when Meg started wiggling her eyebrows at me suggestively, Claudette gave me a 2 thumbs up while Jake nodded approvingly.

            I looked away and groaned loudly _(Whyyyyyyyy??? How do you even get out of this kind of situation?!?!)_ Dwight open his eyes and started “You’re heating up I think you need to rest, I’ll put our bowls back in our tent, don’t take too long huh?” I smiled as normally as I can which I was surprised I was able to pull off, on account of how confuse I was, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged me before picking up his clothes, my pack and both our bowls back at our tent.

            I took a few minutes to composed myself, jumping up and down and covering my face at the unbelievable thing that happened just a few seconds ago, I walked back and forth while still covering my face, I silently shout between my palms before dropping my hands, I turned my head at the 2 giggling girls looking at me at the opening of their tent.

            I gathered their dinner and walk towards the red tent, mentally preparing myself from a bombardment of jokes, “You sly dog you!” Meg dragging out the last word for emphasis “Shut uuuuuuup!!” I scolded quietly hoping Dwight isn’t hearing any of this or else he’d never live it out, after a few teasing I gave them their dinner “Hey Meg are you okay? I ask looking at her bandaged arm and left leg, she waved me away “let’s talk about it tomorrow okay? We’re all tired and I bet you are too especially from gathering all these food, thanks by the way” I gave them both a hug “No prob bob! Well goodnight, get some rest you guys, sweet dreams” they both gave me blinding smiles and said their goodnight before I went outside. I went to Jake first and said our goodnight before I found myself in front of my shared tent with Dwight, I took a deep breathe before heading inside.

            Just in time I saw Dwight hanging his polo shirt at the side of the tent, wiping his sweat with a piece of cloth, I stare dumbly as he went through his forehead, down his chin, all the way down to his chest and well developed abs, _(Is this a strip tease? This has to be on purpose! Who would suddenly wipe down when someone just got here! Like it wouldn’t take that long to wipe yourself down right? Right! Beside nobody would naturally look THIS hot from just drying up would they? NO they wouldn’t!)_ I told myself in finality before making my presence more known “Hey, everybody’s starting to lie down I guess, we should probably eat too before we both pass out” I said “Oh yeah, right, he gave me a look before sitting down and opening his legs “C’mere” I sighed at the ridiculousness of it all before obliging and sitting down between his legs and leaning down on his chest.

            He picked up a large clean cloth and started ruffling my hair to dry it off “You’re hair’s still wet, you might get sick if you don’t dry it off, next time you take a bath bring a towel or something next time” he scolded fondly, I snicker at the irony “True but I’m not the one shirtless in a cold night aren’t I? Now who here is the one getting sick?” I ask with one eyebrow raised.

            He stuttered a bit before sighing and hugging me from behind, “I have you don’t I? I’m counting on you to warm me up” he said sweetly, no hint of malice in his voice, I sighed to myself _(Alright it’s just me huh? Maybe he really is just a sweet teddy bear)_ “You can count on me Dwighty!” I gave him a toothy grin before he started drying my hair again “Eat up so you can already go to bed” I reach out to my bowl and started eating an apple, at my first bite juice started spilling out and I had to wipe with my forearm to stop it from spilling on my shirt, his hand stilled for only a millisecond but it was enough for me to notice, _(Oh? So maybe it isn’t just me)_ I smile deviously before picking up a berry and taking a bite out of it, moaning as obscenely as I can, that’s when his hands stilled, he gulped audibly making me smirk in victory, I started “adjusting” myself, making me grind back against him, his hand shoot up and held me still on my waist, “what’s up?” I ask as innocently as possible, he was breathing a bit heavily and pushed me aside to give a bit of room between us, “You ok?” I ask while peering down between his legs and noticing a bit of a bulge, “Ye-yeah, yep I’m okay I just need to go pee outside, finish up and go to sleep, I won’t be too long” he suddenly rushed out of the tent, I did my best to stifle my laugh and finish my bowl before rubbing my belly _(boy am I full)_.

            “Well you took your sweet time” I ask with one eye crack open, “Yeah I was just finding the right place so it wouldn’t smell” I hummed in agreement before lying down and sighing in contentment, Dwight chuckled before sitting down beside me, “Go to sleep already Matt, I’ll just eat and go to sleep”, “Okay” I replied shortly as I was already drifting to sleep.

 I woke up with arms snaking around my middle and pulling me into a warm body, “Sorry to wake you, go back to sleep” I nodded before wrapping my arms around the familiar voice and nuzzled his neck, the last thing I heard was a distant “Goodnight Matt, sweet dreams” and a kiss on my forehead before falling back into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof! Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? We got our first glimpse of a match though we didn't play it ourselves, we got the feels and the fluff, everything I could want and more! Hahaha, Hope you guys are liking this story because I'm having a real blast making it! Thank you for all the comments and kudos guys, I greatly appreciate it, like flattered to the highest level hahaha, Hope you guys are having a great day! And I'll see you all in the next one, much love! As always leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy it so far, with that a bid you a lovely adieu


	5. “The calm before the Storm”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no use trying to pretend that he won't get suck up in all of this, I can only hope that I can keep this...keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so so so soooo sorry for being late! I just fell asleep the start I fell down on bed, please forgive me T_T. Now we start to delve in to what happened to the other survivors before Matt came into the picture, we'll soon see whether the Entity will make or break Matt.

 

            I woke up to soft fingers carding my hair, I cracked open one eye to see Dwight absent mindedly staring at nothing, not noticing yet that I was awake, I stared at him as trying to read his mind, a yawn escaped my mouth just when he saw me staring “M’rning” I said groggily, “Morning to you too sleepy head” he said fondly.

            We stayed like that for a while, tied in each other’s arms until Dwight’s stomach grumbled “looks like someone is hungry” rolling over and stretching “Let’s go get breakfast” I said as I stand up, offering my hand.

            He took my hand and went over to where he placed his polo shirt “Oh! Right, you forgot about this” I went over and picked up the crumpled tie from under the covers, I smoothed the tie a bit before giving it to him “Here you go!” he gave a slight smile before putting it on around his neck, we made eye contact and shared a private smile before going out.

            I stared at the sky disappointedly before going over the fruit pile and picking up 2 apples for me and Dwight, I tossed it to him which he caught effortlessly, looking at me smugly, I snorted a laugh before heading to sit down by the campfire.

            Everyone started waking up and walking to where I and Dwight were idly chatting, dragging their feet to the loamy soil like a bunch of zombies, “You guys are up early” Claudette murmured, sitting down by our side while putting her face in her hands, _(clearly not a morn—night person)_

            After everyone settled in for the day Jake announced a quick jog around the woods to keep our stamina up and over all exercise and be healthy, it took us about an hour, 30 minutes more from what Meg told me they usually do because I was slowing them down, apparently “jogging” means sprinting and jumping or sliding over logs _(No wonder Dwight’s so fit)_ I thought to myself.

            We finished up by jumping over a small hill and a breeze walk back to the camp, when we got there I placed my hands in my knees and tried to catch my breath, I jolt in surprise as Jake threw a torn up handkerchief in my face “Come on now, and _I’m_ supposed to be the oldest one here”.

            I wiped down and threw it at his face, making him squawk in protest, “You know I think we should all take a bath, I mean you guys must be used to smelling like “this”, waving around at all of them, “But I’m not, so we should all head down to the river and take a quick dip” I suggested.

            “Alright, I think that’s a great idea!” Meg clasped her hands in agreement. “Okay, okay, boys head down to the east side and the ladies will take the other, for you know privacy's sake, but down get too far out of ear shot”, Claudette yipped happily “Finally! It felt like ages since we had a bath”.

            We went over our respective tents and brought along our packs with everything we needed: extra clothes, towels, and our water bottles to refill later, I thought it was kind of gross to take drinking water from where you just bathed but since there’s really no other place we can get it from then why complain, right?

            We walked through the forest going to the river, “Oh look a full moon!” I pointed to where the clouds where spiraling around a big white moon, making it a lot clearer to see, “Wow doesn’t that look pretty” Meg said in amazement.

            The walk took a lot shorter because of our idle chatter on the way, “Okay, like I send don’t stray too far away from each other, we’ll meet back up hear in the clearing in about, let’s say 30 minutes” Jake reminded everyone, after receiving confirmation from everyone, we all started splitting up.

            I noticed Dwight was a lot more quite than usual, I bumped him casually “A penny for your thoughts?” he bumped my shoulder back playfully “It’s nothing, I just-“he gave a long pause before continuing “I think we should tell him” he said looking at Jake, he rubbed his face before sighing “Okay, alright, I think we can’t keep pretending you won’t be included in this, let’s talk about it at dinner okay?” Jake pleaded, I gave a curt nod before changing topic and talking about what we’ll eat for later, both being grateful with the distraction, decided that we’d go fishing duty later in the night, which was another concern I had with.

            Both I and Jake stripped off to our boxers before neatly placing our clothes by a rock to hang, “Aren’t you coming in?” I ask to Dwight.

 

(Dwight’s POV)

            “Aren’t you coming in?” I didn’t answer, still staring at Matt from top to bottom, he didn’t look bad, not at all, he had short hair swayed to the side and slightly spike, and he had an average build: lean, well a bit muscular especially on the arms, chest and legs, he’s wearing a dark blue tight boxer which was honestly showing off something I wouldn’t dare think about.

            “Yo!” he shouted at me, not even realizing Jake already going in and looking at our exchange, “Like what you see?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly, “Ugh..” I said dumbly, he winked before sauntering to where Jake was, leaving me gaping after him.

            I shake myself and started stripping off, joining the other 2 who started a decent water fight, splashing each other’s faces, it didn’t took long before I found myself in the middle of war zone, trying to bat them away and trying to not breathe in water.

            After a meticulous battle, Matt won by jumping on Jakes back and almost drowning him. We started washing off properly, rubbing the few spots where dried blood cling on my skin from last night’s match, I sighed as the water carried the crimson liquid to the end of the river, wherever that is.

             I look up where the 2 were washing each other’s back, I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous on the way he stares smilingly at Jake, but I knew it was just me and my anxiety acting up again, as I stare at this sweet boy, innocent to the ways of the Entity I couldn’t help but think to myself, I don’t think I could bear watching him lose his mind and only wait until he’s tired of the madness before he can start understanding things again.

            It was inevitable, you can only stretch a mind so far before it breaks, but in a good note, it won’t last, he’ll get tired and then accept that you can’t escape and there’s no use trying to…not anymore.

            “Hiya Dwight! Why the look?” He asked pecking me on the cheek with his arms around my neck, I smile sadly, perking up when he started to frown “It’s nothing bud! But I could use some help on cleaning my back” he smiled before going around me, bobbing happily in the water “I could help you with that!”

            We started drying ourselves up and getting dress, we sat peacefully by the river bank, drying our hair, Matt sitting between my legs as I ruffle his hair while playing with it and making it stand out in every direction “Hey!” I chuckle as he started batting my hand away and groomed it to his signature hairstyle, Jake is naturally frizzy so it didn’t take him long to style his hair _(which was basically just putting a towel on his hair and wildly rubbing it)_ and pack up his towels and wet boxers, he was wearing leather pants and patches denim jacket, I wore my Mofugga U Graduate shirt and watermelon pants, I made Matt borrow my Fire rooter shirt, relaxed jeans and my favorite tow truck hat, I raised the hat before pecking him on the forehead, making him giggle and preen under the attention.

            We met up with Meg and Claudette and head farther down the river where we usually get food, the fishes change from time to time and this time it was salmon, I remember eating this when I first got here, I was so scared and hungry that I didn’t even thought about cooking it, though it doesn’t matter even if I did, we don’t really get sick here or injured for that matter, the Entity always made sure that we were ready for the next match, so it tends to our wounds and make sure we live, it wasn’t because it was _caring_ , it just made sure that it wouldn’t be a boring match for either it and it’s killers.

            I, Jake and Matt carried a basket full each of Salmon, fruits and fresh water respectively, we came back to the camp and hanged all our wet clothes by a nearby branch, while Jake and Matt prep for dinner I sat down with Meg and Claudette.

            We stared at the two who kept throwing berries at each other and catching it with their mouths, I shake my head fondly. Whenever those two are included it’s always a game.

            “We’re gonna tell him huh?” Claudette suddenly spoke up, “Yeah, I only hope we’ll get him back after the…” I didn’t finish, knowing full well that they both new about the “madness phase” of being stuck here and witnessing your friends die over and over again, the funny part is that what people usually say that you’ll get numb after seeing something again and again is completely wrong, it didn’t get any better or easier, having the choice of leaving someone behind for your own safety or the chance that both of you might get killed, it always weighed heavily on one’s conscious.

            “Don’t worry, we’re all here, we’ll be right by his side” Meg said, after a long pause of just watching the Jake teach Matt how to cut a fish I spoke up “I’d die for him….I’d die no matter how many times as long as I can save that smile on his face” I say more determinately, Claudette grasp my left hand “We all would” she smiled at me slightly which made me smile back.

            It was still awkward, between me and Claudette I mean, when I was still new I cling so easily, desperate for anyone to make me feel better and give me something to look forward to, aside from praying not to be noticed when the killer of the day pass by me.

            When she was new I fell in love with her from the start, it was love at first sight, even though it might be cheesy and a little too childish for someone my age, but it didn’t stop me from falling for her, I didn’t know what it was, maybe it was the way she looked at me for guidance, the adoration in her eyes when she listened to my plans and when it work, was just…motivating, but soon I find out that relationships don’t really work out here, compassion only drive us down, it made us reckless and prioritize each other than thinking of others, we weren’t the only ones risking their lives, I usually sacrificed Jake and Meg as long as I can get to Claudette, I know it was selfish! I get it…But at the time it was worth it, it didn’t last long, it tore us all apart, it was a dark day for all of us, we did everything only for our own survival, sometimes when me and Jake were being chased down by the killer, he’d usually slam the pallet before I can get through, it was revenge from all the times I did the exact same thing to them, the betrayal you feel during those moment only make the dark all the more darker.

            The Entity feeds off all those negative emotions, it gets in your head and tears you apart from the inside, it took us so long to get together again, and the time when we we’re really starting to get in each other’s nerves was when I got greedy for points, we were out, the gates were open, it was a lucky day where no one got hooked, only Jake and Meg, the gates were open and it was only a step further to get out, but I got cocky, I stayed and looked for the escape hatch, the thing is, is that when you’re more daring and give the entity a good show you’ll be rewarded back, the “blood web” demands points, points where only the Entity can give, When I got hooked everyone busted their ass to save me, almost all of us were killed, if Jake didn’t get that yellow flashlight from the chest, if it was another item like a tool box….then I would’ve been responsible for killing us all.

            After escaping I felt so bad, we we’re all injured and groaning, Jake was so mad at me, but that’s when it happened, light shined and the sun set slowly, after a while we heard a tree branch snap, “Who’s out there?” Jake boomed, then he started dragging a kid with a blue jacket and a white collared shirt, he looked young, maybe 17 or 18, that’s when it all started getting better, we smiled more, we trusted each other more.

            I smile as I watch the same kid skipping back to us and announcing that dinner was ready, he had those same adoring eyes she had, I knew this wouldn’t end up good for either of us, but maybe. Just maybe it might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying with me for this long! I love writing this and currently as we speak I'm already writing the next chapters, that's right you read it, chapters with an S! I can't stop writing and ideas keep popping in my head hahaha! Anyways I hope you guys are having the days of days! Leave a kudos or comment down below, feel free to share your thoughts on how this story is flowing for you. :D


	6. “Surviving 101”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREAT NEWS GUYS!! I FINALLY HAVE DEAD BY DAYLIGHT!!! Just bought it last Friday, and I kid you not I couldn't stop playing it, I just got home literally sick and sat down and played for hours! Which I don't regret even though it made me worse hahaha, I'm getting the hang of it but boy do I suck as a killer, I think I'm even more scared as the killer than the survivor to be honest O_O ahahaha, anyways it's obvious that my favorite is Dwight and I'm having a blast so far! Anyways here's another update! Hope you guys like it :)

“This is really good” Claudette exclaimed, “Well I had a little help” Jake raised his hand and high fived him with a smile, we ate and chatted amicably before heading down to dessert with fresh cut apples and other assorted fruits.

                “So, where were you guys when you left?” I ask no one in particular, they all exchanged a look of dread before Jake spoke up “A trial” I stayed quite the whole time while they explain everything to me.

                By the end I was swarming with so much information that my head hurts, I rub my temples to relieve the oncoming migraine, “Sorry” Jake sympathized, “Okay I get it, so we’re all trap here, forever right?” Everyone nodded in agreement.

                _(I can’t accept that, this couldn’t be real)_ I couldn’t believe it if I’m ever going to find a way out of here. “It’s all very confusing, I don’t think I can remember it all”, Dwight gave me a side hug, pulling me closer to him “You’ll figure it out champ”, we finished eating and started preparing to sleep, “Here, this will help you, just keep reading it and you’ll get it in no time” Jake passed me a soft bound note book, I turn it around skimming its contents, the most prominent came from a Mr. Benedict Baker but there were other people written on it with drawings and descriptions, it was a journal of sorts depicting strategies and the experiences one goes through under these “trials”.

                “Thanks” I responded in which he smiled before heading around and cleaning what we ate, I sat down on the floor slumping on a log and began reading the journal.

                “ _Death is not death. In this place, life is fleeting. To whomever might find this lore, I can but only provide you with one advice: always move forward. This is what keeps me alive, and have so for a while. If I were to advise further, I would suggest you harvest every forsaken location for anything that might thwart the horrors that lurk within. And keep an eye on the gates. If they open, you must flee. I hope my scribbles have not been in vain. If you find this lore, make use of it and pass it on. If you find me, bury my body._ ” ~ Benedict Baker's Journal, Nov. 1896

                Well that was encouraging, I grumbled making Dwight walk towards me and made me sit between his legs, I leaned on his chest while he started smoothing my hair back, cuddling me while I read further. “Did you ever find him?” he hummed in question “This guy Benedict Baker, you guys ever found him?” I point towards his first journal entry, Dwight shook his head “No we didn’t, we just found that journal on the way here after we escaped another trial, it was just lying on the ground”, I hope his okay I thought to myself while I continued further.

                I focused on reading about the realms, seemingly thinking that knowing the territory would help me better the most, there were places where the Entity chooses its arena but one can influence the Entity’s choice by burning things called offerings, each place seemingly have something in connection to the beast lurking there but it wasn’t consistent, it said that there are times where the killers and realms didn’t match, meaning these killers can jump from one place to another.

                Reading on I yawned and shake my head to keep me reading, if everything is what it says it is in this notebook, then remembering can mean the difference from dying and surviving. “You sleepy?” Dwight asked tilting his head slightly to get a better look at my face, “No, I’m _good_ ” covering my mouth while miserably hiding a yawn, he smiled before pecking me on the cheek and standing me up under my arms “Come on let’s go to bed, it won’t do you any good if you’re half focused, you won’t remember what you’re reading and it’s better to sleep and be alert” I pouted, my stubbornness getting the best of me, “Don’t give me that look, I’m just looking out for you” I gave him the full on puppy dog eyes, whimpering to make it look more convincing.

                He groaned in frustration, rubbing his face “Fine, fine you can keep reading!” I yipped happily, “But!” Raising his index finger “You’re going to read on bed and you sleep when you want to, don’t push it or else I’m gonna take that notebook away” I kissed him on the cheek “I promise! Love you Dwighty!” I skipped happily back to the tent book in hand, not realizing that he didn’t follow me right away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                He loves me? I ask myself as I watch him merrily skip back to the tent, I stare dumbfounded not even realizing Meg creeping up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder, I stepped back in surprise, she stepped back slowly raising her hands up “Easy tiger, I won’t bite, unless you ask me too” she said cheekily with a wink, I laughed lightly and dropped my guard, “Sorry, I’m just you know… not use to… this” I wave awkwardly between us, gesturing our seemingly growing friendship, she smiled “I understand, so he dropped the L word huh?” wiggling her eyebrows, I full on laugh “You know eaves dropping’s a bad habit?” I reminded while I wipe a stray tear from my eye.

                She beamed happily which reminded me that, that was the first time I ever truly laughed in front of her “Alright Romeo head down to your prince before he decides he’d be better off running with that book of his” she shooed me away seemingly knowing that I couldn’t think of anything else to say “Goodnight” I said as I turn back, “Goodnight” she said warmly before walking back to her tent

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            I lowered the book as I stare up at Dwight stepping inside smiling at me “Well you took your time” I patted at my side signaling for him to lie down beside me, “Sorry I was just talking to Meg a bit” he laid down behind me and started spooning me, nuzzling the back of my neck which made me laugh “Hey I’m a bit ticklish there”, he looked at me mischievously “Oh are you know?”, I sit up and inched back slowly, hands in my front “No! No no, stay back, I’m warning you!” he tackled after me, turning me into laughing fit “Hahahah wa-wait I-I giv- give, uncle uncle!” I tried to shove at him uselessly drained from all my laughter, he laughed while he plumped down beside me, picking me up in the process to lie on top of him, hugging me tightly while rubbing his cheeks on mine, we looked at each other smiling brightly, he kissed the tip of my nose making me giggle in delight, “Go to sleep Matt” I wrapped my arms around his neck, still lying on his chest, hiding beside his neck “Aye aye captain” he chuckled and gave a squeeze before whispering under his breathe “I love you too” I blushed remembering what I said earlier, I felt his heart going faster at the anxiety of saying the wrong thing, I kissed his cheek reassuring him while raking my fingers on the side of his scalp.

            “Nighty night Dwighty” I whispered already closing my eyes, sleep already claiming my consciousness “Night night Matt”.


	7. "A Visit to Haddonfield"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a first hand experience of being a true survivor, and meeting new ones along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It felt like ages since I wrote here, even though it was just on time xD, I'm sorry if I might get late for the next chapter, deadline for my Thesis are coming up, and boy am I going mad, like seriously! Anyways I'm already rank 14 as a survivor and I favor Huntress as my number 1 killer! I'm getting better on both sides and I'm happily leveling up Jake next as a Saboteur, I bought the Dead Hard perk in the shrine this week and I'm happily experimenting on it, my juking levels are on point! Hahaha enjoy the new chapter!!

It was like floating in water, everything was dark and murky. I couldn’t see myself but I felt like I was in the middle of awaking and sleeping, just slipping between the boundaries.

            I tried delving deeper in my mind trying to figure out where I am, and that’s when I saw it, a dark web like structure with icons attached to it _(Ah, so this is the infamous Blood web)_ remembering some of the entries I found in the journal, I tried reaching out and touched one of the icons glowing dark brown, it looked like a battery, as I hold onto it longer I understood more of what it is, it seems pretty common from its color and it didn’t look much, it was nearly empty, I closed my mind around the icon and focused more to understand its nature, that’s when I heard it, whispers that meld in my mind, I open my eyes and stare at the battery, I hummed in thought, it can make a flashlight last 2 more seconds.

            I placed the icon back to the web, the whispers notifying me that I need to offer something before I can attain any items in the web, I nod and ask if those were the blood points, I received a nod in return within the darkness, I couldn’t see anything other than the web but I felt another being inside my own mind, it felt….odd and just right at the same time.

            I open my eyes and see Dwight shaking me lightly, “Hey, wake up”, we went outside the tent and sat down with everyone near the campfire, book in hand. “So how’d you sleep?” Jake asked, I pondered if I should tell them about it, deciding that there’s no reason not too, I exclaimed what I saw in my dream. “I saw it, the Blood web”, everyone went silent, “Why? Why did you have to go to it?” Dwight pleaded, I made a confuse noise prompting Jake to speak up “Entering the Blood Web is like asking permission, a rite of passage, that means that you’re officially a survivor now. Welcome to the group” he said begrudgingly.

            I suddenly perk up, I was scared no kidding, but this just means that I’d know more about the Entity and how everything works, I just might get everyone out of here.

            A crow flew above our heads and perched itself on a branch, Dwight’s eyes grew and gripped me tightly “Please, please not yet.” It looked deviously before reeling itself back and cawing loudly, as soon as it started I felt a familiar presence surrounding us, “The Entity” I whispered.

            I was suddenly standing beside Meg and Claudette with Jake and Dwight still sitting where they were, “Wait!” Jake suddenly stood up, staring at where the presence of the Entity was more prominent “You can’t do that! There’s only 3 of them!” He looked horrified as the same crow cawed, signaling the start of the match.

            “Let’s go already, we don’t have much time” Meg hurriedly rushed off to her tent, Claudette in tow. “Damnit” Jake cursed, Dwight stood up and dragged me to the back of our tent, a chest seemingly appearing out of nowhere, he rummaged through the chest and passed me a piece of paper and a strange looking bouquet “That’s a map, reach through it whenever you feel lost, it’ll show you where the generators are and the hooks in the realm, I nodded and put it inside my pocket, “And what’s this?” I asked, raising the bouquet in question “It’s a quarter moon bouquet, it’ll make the moon darker it’ll help you guys against a killer’s keen vision” I nodded and we went back to the campfire

            The crow cawing impatiently, before rejoining the others Dwight pulled my arm back “Listen, whenever you hear a heartbeat run away from it, but stop and walk normally whenever you feel like it’s getting a bit farther. Always crouch down when you’re not sure where the killer is and always survey the area before stepping outside”. “Thanks” I gave one last hug before standing beside the other 2, “Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe” Claudette offered encouragingly, I smiled and threw the bouquet in the fire, instantly burning it, Meg stepped up and poured a small vial filled with thick liquid.

            “What’s that?” Meg smiled “To make the mist thicker”, Claudette had a pouch strapped to her jeans “And that?” I pointed to the small pouch, “It’s a bag of powder” I looked at her incredulously, making her laugh “Call it a lucky charm” she winked.

            “Be safe!” Jake shouted like a doting mother, I rolled my eyes sarcastically “Yes mom”. He smiled sadly before standing next to Dwight who was sitting on the log shaking terribly, I tried to reach out for him but then I heard a loud heartbeat, it sounded so slow but strong, I froze up, I stared at the black mist gathering in front of the campfire before my world turned black.

            The next thing I knew I was standing around tall grass hedges, everything felt so clear, I saw crows landing on rocks and wooden benches, I heard the rustling of grass from each step I made, hearing a mechanical sound which I assume to be a generator I crouched down and followed the sound into a white painted house, scanning the inside I saw that there were no doors and not much furniture to admire, I steadily keep my pace and went upstairs where the generator sounded.

            After heading up and making a turn, excited to see Meg and Claudette again I saw an open window, I went over it and took a look outside, there was a police car with its lights on, passing blue and red light to the open windows. I wonder if cars even work around here, looking at the litany of cars parked outside the streets uniformly, it looked like an average neighborhood to be honest, I liked it, I don’t mind living here whenever we get out, I made another turn to where the generator was, suddenly keeping up speed.

            I was shocked to see a short haired blonde woman crouching in front of the generator that seemed to be finish any second now, apparently the shock was mutual judging the look in her face, she opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the generator exploded, making me and her cover our eyes to protect from the static the generator emanated. She cursed under her breathe before making way to the window “Wait” I pleaded, she looked back at me “Get moving if you want to live” she jumped off, I hurriedly ran to where she jumped off to and search for her, she was crouching around the house, apparently uninjured, I turned around and almost jumped 6 feet in the air.

            In the doorway there was a man with a mask, holding a knife to his hand, I stared nervously, why didn’t I hear him coming? He just stood there eyeing me, I couldn’t well read him because of the mask he was wearing, making first contact I spoke up and tried to introduce myself “Hi! My name’s Matt, what’s yours?” I asked cheerily, though my trembling voice betrayed my self-confidence.

            Bells started ringing, he raised his knife in the air and speedily walked up to me, I jumped over the same window I was standing beside but was slashed at my shoulders all the way to the middle of my back, I screamed at the pain of my open back and at the height of the drop I fell from, I open my eyes and groaned, I was fine aside from the danger of bleeding out, I tried crawling away to hide myself from the killer, he dropped down the same height unfazed, and went towards me, there was a red glow, a type of mist that showered the grass in front of him crimson red, I look up to where he was, wondering where the light was coming from, he picked me up easily like I weighed nothing, I tried struggling out, swaying my body and punching his back, he walked to the middle of the street, slightly swaying from side to side, losing his balance from my struggles.

            I look behind me and saw a hook, I tried struggling harder, afraid of dying. 2 generators popped not far from where we were, I screamed at the top of my lungs when he slowly placed me on the hook impaling my left shoulder. I dropped my hands, sobbing from the stinging pain, he looked around cautiously before rushing off to where the generators sounded a while ago, I gasped in shock when I saw 3 yellow silhouettes scattered around the place, there was once crouched on the other side of the street, another standing straight-still in a locked garage and another circling around the house slowly walking up to me, I sighed in relief to see Meg, she looked around first before sprinting to where I was and lifted me from my sides unhooking me. She grabbed my hand before making a mad dash to where I last saw the crouching silhouette, I couldn’t help but breathe audibly from the sting in my shoulders and back, hearing the speeding generator we went up to it and crouched slowly, it was Claudette “crouch down” I kneeled to one knee before she abandoned the almost finished generator and started wrapping bandage that came out of nowhere, Meg helped which sped up the process, before long I was patched up and didn’t feel the sting anymore, I felt great, aside from a few aches in my shoulders and back, “Thanks” I smiled gratefully to the both of them, they smiled back and went over to the almost finished generator, “Come here” Claudette waved me over to the generator.

            She gave me a hug which prompted Meg to join in, “I’m glad you’re safe, but be careful from now on okay?” I nodded around her shoulder, shaking a bit from the adrenaline and fear, while sobbing a little, she kept patting my head while Meg nuzzled at the back of my neck shushing me comfortingly, they both let go and crouched behind the generator “Let’s talk later okay?” I wiped of my nose and sniffled which made Meg coo and reach out to me again, Claudette rolled her eyes before pointing at the opening of the generator “There are 4 open spaces in a generator, if nothing’s in the way like a rock or bench then that means 4 people can work on it.” They both continued catching me up on how to work a generator and what to look out for when the gears suddenly started winding the other direction, we spoke in hush tones and occasionally Meg would push me further down when “The Shape” which was his name apparently walk around, she was on top of my back arms around my neck, scouting whenever he’d pass.

            “Why don’t you give it a try?” Claudette scooched over and made way for me to start on the generator, Meg dropped from my back and stared when I placed my hand inside the generator, while the inner mechanisms kept on reeling the gear I was working on suddenly stopped and wound backwards, before it fell off and get caught in the wires I wedge my finger and twisted it the opposite direction, it turned on and all the lights surrounding the place. “Good job, we better get out of here” I followed Claudette and Meg, the latter taking point.

            Bells started sounding off again “Did he see us?” both surveyed around, muscles tense to fight or flight, we saw the blonde girl running around holding onto her stomach, “We have to help her!” I stood up rushing to where The Shape was catching up to her, Meg body blocked me, “No, I’ll go, I’m much faster, you guys go around the house and find another generator. She then zoomed right on time, before the knife met the blonde girl’s back Meg dropped a pallet right in front of him, stunning the killer then vaulted through a window, giving enough time for the other one to run off to the hedges.

            The Shape deciding to run after Meg and break the pallet to splinters, he turned his head right on time just as Claudette reached behind me and pulled me back to a nearby picnic bench. I took another peak and saw him turn around and go inside the house.

            “Let’s head inside” we went inside a white painted basement with a few boxes scattered around, the wooden steps creaked under our weight, we worked on the generator, occasionally I messed up but Claudette saved me from multiple explosions by pulling my hand back when I tried to stop it too early or pressed it on time when I was too late.

            I twisted 2 separate blue and red wires that jumpstarted the generator, it lit up and turned all the lights inside on, there were a couple of unopened boxes without any labels, we went upstairs and made a full circle just inside the borders of the street.

            I grabbed Claudette’s sleeve and pointed to a skull, she looked to where I was pointing at and surveyed the area before stalking towards it, “This is called a totem, some killers use this as curses or hexes, and it ranges from stopping us from progressing or even regressing every skill check to dropping us in 1 hit when all 5 generators are opened. Usually it’d be a waste of time going after these things especially when they won’t even use them, but better safe than sorry” she demonstrated on how to “ _Cleanse”_  totems to disable their power, with a pull of a ragged rope holding up the totem it dropped into a pile of bones. “There we go, now let’s head over and find the last generator” we passed a scrapped steel door that she elaborated to be the exit gates, there were 2 of them and a hatch that opens when there’s only 1 survivor left, no matter by death or escape.

            We found another generator and started working on it, that’s when a scream pierced the night air, I turned my head just in time to see Meg drop a pallet heading for us, The Shape in tow, she was clutching her stomach limping rapidly to us “RUN!” we both sprinted of and accidentally split apart when he made a lunge for us both, I stumbled but ran straight forward, bumping on every hedge and dropping pallets like a madman, maybe it was the ruckus that I was causing that made him go after me faster, just as I tried to turn a corner he cut me off, halting me in my tracks, he raised his hand and I closed my eyes readying for my inevitable death, the knife came down and blood spread through my face, I stare in shock as Meg fell down heaving in breathe “RUN!” I stuttered in my step trying to save her but she already got picked up and hauled on the monster’s shoulder, “RUN! JUST RUN!”

            The beast turned around and made a slash, making me fall on my ass, I scurried backwards and push myself up to run away as far as possible, blood was rushing in my ears as I went inside a house through a window and sit down on a bed, hugging my knees I cried violently, shaking in fear and guilt. I shouldn’t have run, I should’ve done something, I sobbed and cover my ears as another scream echoed through the streets, “ _It was my fault, all my fault”_ I rocked myself in an attempt to calm myself down.

            I peeked at an open window and saw Claudette and the blonde girl try to rescue Meg from the hook, but was failing because they were both wounded and can’t move as fast, I stare in fear as tendrils started forming and tried to impale Meg, struggling only an inch before it hits her heart.

            I gripped the window frame as hard as I can, mustering up the courage I needed, this was a stupid idea but I have no choice, I jump of the 2 story house and grunted at the fall, I rush off to where The Shape was fending of his prey, that’s when Claudette dodged a few inches too late and went down with a heavy thud, seeing her fall made the blonde girl run off in fear, with 1 down and another on a hook The Shape ran after her, I sprinted as fast as I can just in time when Meg’s arms were shaking of exhaustion, I lifted her up just as the hooks started vanishing.

            She leaned on me hard trying to catch her breath, “You..should go… I’ll handle him” she panted, a shout came not far from where we were, signaling that another prey has been caught, a red outline shaped out where he was taking her, and it was right towards us.

            I ran straight towards the beast, “Wait!” Meg slumped on a bush, I was face to face with the killer while the blonde girl struggled, he made a pass through me that I intercepted, trying to body block him the same as what Meg did to me earlier, he made slash at me but I didn’t move an inch, I gritted my teeth steeling myself from the pain, he tilted his head as he came for another swipe but just in time for him to drop the other survivor, we made a mad sprint towards the same house where we all started, Meg and Claudette ran in the opposite direction and went after The Shape as a distraction.

            As we ran up the stairs we skid to the last generator already a few seconds finished from powering up, we worked like mad acing all the gears, I chuckled at the irony of getting where we started, “You’re mad kid” I saw her smile for the first time, “My name’s Laurie by the way, Laurie Strode” I smiled back and introduce myself “Name’s Matt, short for Matthew, nice to meet you!”.

            The generator finished and we took turn patching ourselves up, on the while she taught me on how to properly and effectively give first aid, which saved us the trouble on suddenly pressing on a wound that would make her scream and lose time.

            We both jumped out the window and ran after a set of steel gates, I reached to the handle of a power box and switched it down, a red light shone in 1 of the 3 bulbs, “ _Come on, come on!”_ The moment the second bulb turned on I saw Claudette get hit and ran towards us, while Meg was blocking the killer on striking her down, just in time the doors rang and slowly opened with a creaking sound, for doors so rackety it sure was durable.

            The Shape made a last attempt and lunged after Claudette which Meg intercepted with her body, getting another boost of adrenaline she sped off slightly faster than Claudette causing an opening for the killer to strike, I rushed just in time to take the second blow and getting a deep wound in my shoulder.

            “Let’s go!” Laurie shouted at the opening off the gate, we all escaped, passing through arcs of brick already fallen apart, there was the mist just outside with a few barrels burning, I look back afraid of being followed, but all I saw was The Shape trying effortlessly passing through a pointed wall crisscrossing on top of the other.

            The mist shrouded us as we continued to run, we huffed and just as I was about to drop from exhaustion a welcoming sight greeted us, it was the light of the campfire, I turned around and smiled at both of them, “ _Wait, where’s Laurie?”_ I frowned as I noticed that she was missing.

            I tripped and almost landed face first when a pair of arms caught me, it was Dwight, I couldn’t me more happier when I saw him, I grabbed for dear life, crying my eyes out, I was so tired, so scared, when the adrenaline wore off I passed out.

            The next time I woke up was inside the tent, I tried to stand up but only caused myself to hit back down, suddenly well aware of all my sore muscled, the covers suddenly flew open, it was Dwight “Hey, hey, take it easy, you’re still a bit sore, lie back down okay?” I stopped squirming and let him wipe my bloody face, after getting me cleaned he lied down beside me and lifted me up to his chest.

            He hugged me tightly, then I noticed him shaking, I felt my collar getting damp, that’s when I noticed he was sobbing, I whimpered sadly “Hey, what’s wrong Dwighty?” He buried his face deeper refusing to look at me, I pecked the side of his face until he finally relaxed and look at me with those hazel brown eyes.

            Maybe it was all the running and the _almost getting killed_ that made me needier for comfort, “I’m sorry… I was just so..so worried and scared that you might not come back” lips quivering, he wiped his eyes, I couldn’t resist and gave in, I slowly leaned in giving him enough time to back out, he looked surprise for a second but didn’t move an inch away and met me half-way, we kissed for the first time.

            Surprisingly the tent parted, revealing the other three who smiled shyly “Mind if we join you guys?” Jake asked, I waved them in and made room for the other who brought in their sleeping bags, Dwight stayed at the edge of the tent, I eyed him longingly which made him shuffle closer to the rest of us. He hugged me around my middle and nuzzled me to sleep, that night we all slept closely with each other, couldn’t be any gladder to have each other around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit long hehe, but I finally have a semi solid plot in my hands, don't worry, even if it might get a bit depressing-ish I'll always stay true to my word and still keep all the tooth rotting fluff and happy ending in sight. Thank you so much for staying with me, and I hope that you guys will still be there with me until the bit-sweet end :D. Have a great day everybody and see you in the next one!


	8. "Stepping up to the Challenge"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time went on, or however time moved around the Entity's realm, everyone banded together and shared their knowledge and their own specialties, just when everything seemed to make more sense a sudden twist turned toward the Entity's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update!! The laptop crashed and we had to fix it, we went over to Samsung and fixed it there, unless we'll go to the mall and it'd take 2 months before we get it fix! Well here you go! Another installment of my own take in the Entity's inner workings.

            After the incident of the first trial I started training in every aspect I could to survive longer, I spend most of the time either building up my stamina for when I get chased and need to last longer and keep up a fast pace with Meg, and something she even calls “juking” that would help me if I couldn’t outrun or lose the killer. I learned effective ways to give first aid and self-care with the use of herbs around the forest with Claudette who had a knack for botanical medicine, I learned to be more effective with the use of a tool box and how to make use of everything I got to fix a generator, I even learned a neat trick called “sabotaging” from Jake who had an extensive knowledge in mechanics, and finally Dwight, who surprisingly leads the rest of the gang during trials, he’s more of the brains of the operation, teaching me how to blend in and calm down my nerves whenever the killers close, apparently they’re extremely tunneled vision, even if they might step on me they wouldn’t be able to see me unless they really looked at my direction, an experience shared by Claudette who backed up accidentally and leaned into The Shape that didn’t notice her and went on his way.

            If I had free time I usually read the journal, on rare occasions that I decide to wander around the forest book in hand I could hear whispers all around, the journal would open up to a black burned page at the back with an etched symbol of a crooked hand, after touching it I started to comprehend the whispers, making it more decipherable for me to understand, everyday it leads me to parts of the forest occasionally dropping me of at clearing with scraps of paper, fliers, or other random objects.

            I never told anyone about it whenever it happens, I always made up excuses whenever they ask where I got the offering from, and it usually helps us from time to time especially the scraps of paper that I deduced to somehow sway the Entity’s choice of realm in a trial.

            After going through dozens and dozens of trials I got used to the mechanics, sometime you escape and sometimes you get sacrificed, but I never did. Whenever I do get sacrifice I get drag to an empty place, devoid of any light, I get flashes, of memories I don’t seem to know whether it’s my own. Thunder roaring, giving light to a damp cell, there’s a bloody mat and a woman holding a child, “ _Is that me?”_ I never get farther than seemingly random collections of the past, the next thing I know is that I’m back at the campfire before anyone else, without a scratch or anything that would suggest that I came from a trial.

            I usually get odd looks but I’d just answer with a shrug, I couldn’t even lie if I could, I don’t know what’s going on with myself.

            “Hey, when did you get your memories back?” Dwight cracked one eye open while I card his hair from my crossed lap where he started taking residence whenever I’d read from the journal, “Well it took a lot of time, but it all started flooding back to me when I got more experience in the blood web”, “How does that work?” knitting my brows in confusion “As long as you keep using the blood web you’ll go deeper and deeper into your subconscious, when your deep enough you start to gamble your own sanity at the price of something you lost before, like you memories” elaborating further “The blood web is a two way channel, you race against the entity of the things you want to keep, prioritizing strategically on what you’d rather lose in return of something more important you want to gain”.

           “Okay I get it, thanks” I leaned in for a kiss and ruffled the back of his ears, making him moan, I figured out that Dwight really like being scratch behind the ears like a puppy, I usually get my way when I try to reach for the last berry with promises of extra cuddles and snuggles when we get to bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Okay I think that about does it” wiping the sweat out of my brow, it was a hag, it wasn’t my first time facing her but boy do I wish I never met her, those exact look alike that pops up whenever you step on those triangle symbols she claws up always scared the heck out of me, I never know when it’s the real deal or just a jump scare, so far I’ve only seen Dwight who went over to disable an active hex, a “totem” which were those skull shrines almost look alike, scattered around the realm randomly, but sometimes those totems are active, placing a hex or a curse to disable us one way or another, it’s usually noticeable especially since the candles are lit and flakes of fire rise up only to vanish, ironically I admit it was beautiful.

            Thunder rolled along the distance signaling a successful cleansing, the pistons hammered in and out the generator, with just a few tweaking the generator revved up to life, I ran towards a dull totem in case another hex inhabits the shrine.

            The last generator popped of in the distance, powering the exit gates, everything was going great, I met Dwight and sprinted towards the open exit gate “ _huh, did Dwight opened it beforehand?”_ I glanced towards Dwight just in time to see the concerned look on his face, “ _Something felt wrong, so wrong!”_ the switch had bloody claw marks around it, I skidded to a halt, expecting the marks, tracing it around my index finger.

            Dwight pulled at my sleeve when a distant heartbeat echoed in my ears, “Come on, let’s go already, I don’t feel good about this” he wrapped his hand around my arm pulling me to the open brick arches.

            I shook my head and joined Dwight, I turned my head just in time to see the Hag with a crooked smile to her face, Dwight stepped out the field into the open grass, suddenly thick bars blocked my path halting me in my tracks, eyes blown wide I called after Dwight, “Matt!” turning around the fog enveloped him, dragging out his voice.

            When the fog cleared nobody was there, “I…what?” the door closed, I turned around to see a dark specter, he seemed to look around my age, height exactly the same and surrounded with teeming smoke that enveloped his body, you couldn’t see his face aside from a pair of glowing red eyes, I took a step back hitting the spiked wall, he also took a step back never breaking eye contact, he laid his hand at the door and it opened, I gasped in shock, it was different, the door opened to another mist covered clearing, he gave a smile, sharp teeth glinting around the dark mist, he turned around and bounded towards the fog, disappearing from sight.

            I swallowed hard and clench my fist taking a few steps at a time, it didn’t take long before I passed trees and then orchards, I huffed _“Okay that was weird, at least I’m close”_ The camp was in view, fire eliminating my path, it seemed tighter, there were more trees than I remember, I finally came up to the camp with someone turned around from me which I assume to be Dwight, he had his trucker hat on which usually mean he’s stressing out, I jogged to close the distance “Hey Dwight! Sorry it took so l—“ I stopped dead in my tracks, it wasn’t Dwight, it was an older person with shades “Who the hell are you?”


	9. "Alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entity took matters to "his" own hands, at the cost of exploiting his own plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yes yes I know, it's a second update!! I think I'm nearing a bit to the end so all these ideas pop in my head, and I'm sorry in advance for the slight angst, I do promise that it'd still have the domesticity like always, anyways enjoy the next installment!

            I laugh around the campfire with Ace recounting an old adventure he went through with everyone else, I look around looking at the others: Nea, David and Laurie. I excused myself and went deeper into the woods where I find refuge on the edge of a cliff, I stare into the night sky and close my eyes, clutching my heart in thought.

            “Who the hell are you?” A rugged looking man pointedly asked me, he looked like your average jock: tall, buzz cut, definitely cocky and muscles bulging out of his short sleeve grey coat, a blonde woman whom I recognize pushes the jock away “You’re Matt right?” I sigh a breath of relief, finally a familiar face “Yeah, you’re Laurie right?” she nods face cautious.

            We eyed each other for a while before the salt and pepper haired man spoke up “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” he hooked an arm around my shoulders and pull me all the way inside their circle, “And I’m digging your threads” he pointed at my clothes, I was wearing Dwight’s kami-flage and a pair simple black pants, I stare at the yellow tie and smirk remembering how I started wearing his clothes.

            We we’re lying down about to sleep, he gently scratched my head effectively calming me down enough to stray away the nightmares, I started having recurring nightmares of failing the team, or being one of the killers myself, the worst one I had was being The Hillbilly and sprinting with a chainsaw cutting up Dwight’s back open, he begged with tears in his eyes, but it fell on deaf ears, I wanted to stop but and let him go, my hand faltered and lowered my arm to drop him, but then whispers pushed my thoughts aside and placed an insatiable blood lust to offer to the Entity, I wonder if that’s what they feel, a mindless controlled beast bent on death and forced to be slaves, after hooking him up a piercing cry went over the air, I kept on slashing his stomach until his guts fell apart, blood spattered at my face as I kept on hammering away with a smile crawling up my face.

            “You still awake?” I stir awake almost at the brink of sleep “Yeah, what’s wrong?” he only usually wakes me up whenever a trials about to start or when he remembers that I forgot to eat again, I looked at him worriedly, he gave me one of those blinding smiles that always took my breathe away, he snuggled me up closer to his chest “It’s nothing, I just really like you wearing my clothes” I laugh lightly, secretly Dwight can be such a sap, lately with his outburst of love in a daily basis, ranging from “Hey beautiful” to something deep like “You’re my world”, he never ceases to amaze me and make me blush with his iron will and command, to his longing looks before we separate at the start of the trial.

            My vision blurs and I hiccup, my breathes uneven, bitter tears drop down my cheek unto the yellow tie I started clutching to my heart some time during my thoughts. That night I cried shamelessly in my knees at the sudden lost I felt deep in my heart, to finally feel……alone.

            “Hi” I turn my head at the voice, it was David “Hey” I turn back around to stare at the moon, it was full shining brightly with its effervescent light, he sat by my side, we made a connection the longer I stayed here, we fought so many times and on some occasions a fist fight here and there, you can imagine for such a big guy and a kid like me you’d know who’d come out on top, but I didn’t give up, no matter how bloody my face was or how sore my knuckles were I’d always stand right back up again with shaky knees.

            It was his strange way of looking out for me, he’d always pick a fight whenever I started crying, remembering those happy days with Dwight and the gang, he always pushed me on to man up and always have hope, he wasn’t as insensitive as one would see in such a strong willed man, at times like this when I’d just “feel” he wouldn’t try to fight me, there are times when I just need to….feel.

            I leaned my weight to him signaling that I was okay, he placed a comforting arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arm, it was a funny thing how we work, one time you’d see us tearing each other apart, wrestling on the ground, the next we’re hugging it out and pouring our souls to each other, he had a tragic past alright, exceptionally talented and smart with a supportive family in terms of wealth, with every opportunity open and place for you in a silver platter it was pretty sweet deal, he lived off the adrenaline the excitement, he couldn’t be anymore welcomed in this place, it was his natural habitat a place to blow off steam, for me I can still hardly remember my past, but from what I feel when I try to remember I’d always feel a heart wrenching sadness and an unnerving sense of loneliness, I’d usually tap to those emotions at dire cases, one memory that I usually tap into when cornered was one where dogs were barking, leaves were rustling indicating that I was running, a shot echoed at the distance, dropping me to my knees, rain started soaking my clothes and sticking to my skin, men laughing as they picked me up as I struggled uselessly with little strength I had left, they tied my hands to a pillar and ripped my shirt away, sadistic laughter filled the air as one man after another had their way, I lay uselessly, energy spent from shouting and crying to move anymore, they stabbed and slashed at me, throwing me out in the muddy forest cold and naked, as the darkness crawled at the edges of my eyes a searing hated grew in my heart, cursing the world of men and all of its worth, in those final moments nothing but revenge fills my thoughts.

            With the intense anger I get from that memory I fight, catching whatever weapon aimed for me, my skins crawling with power, strong and rock hard, I wrestle against the killer pushing for dominance, they move away when they figured they wouldn’t be able to pass, it wouldn’t last long though, I’d always faint after every memory I force to remember, it was always dangerous especially when they come back and hang my lifeless body if I wasn’t place safely by the others in time, they’d usually put me in those empty barrels or someplace inconspicuous.

            “It’s okay, we’ll get you back” he was never one to mince words, always straight forward and to the point, tactless in every way possible, sometimes it gets on my nerves but other times it gives me hope.

            “Yeah, then we’ll all get together and have a big camp for all of us” I’d always imagine all of us together, laughing around the campfire and enjoying ourselves, a utopian dream, chuckling “Yeah, anything you want champ”.

            We went to sleep, for them they patch up all their tents together to make a huge cloth house, there was no sense in staying apart especially with the world we were in, I never thought about it, if the killer would be able to come to where we were, obviously they wouldn’t just be in a realm the whole time, would they?

            I lay down in the middle, with David and Laurie at my side, Laurie was like a big sister to me, for someone so gentle she knew a few ways to fight against the baddy of the day, I’d always carry a sharp edge of any kind, long enough to sink deep inside their shoulders, effectively dropping me and giving enough time for me to lose them, dangling around by hefty shoulders joggles you around, that’s why you have to strike decisively or be cost to fail and missing, making them angrier and speeding them up further to a hook.

            Nea was the one I go to for street smarts, she knew everything there is to be resourceful, she thought me to move fast while staying completely hidden, to save what I use effectively and even do a cool roll to recover faster when falling from a high place, for her it was all about balance and grace when landing, but the roll was just for me being all flashy, it saved time for movement and gave me enough momentum to break out into a sprint.

            Ace was the wacky uncle, always leading me up to tricks and risks, always had a joke in hand and an ego boost for his good looks and charismatic personality, he taught me to be positive and to take chances, I always felt lucky and more in tune with my own thoughts whenever I was with him, he gave me his lucky card, it was a red ace, it was one of his favorite in his deck of cards, I broke off the glass lens from spare broken flashlights and encased the card inside it, thinning the lens by smudging it at tree bark, I place it in my sleeves before a trial starts and most often than not it helps when someone gets hook, making them get out by themselves, at first I thought he was just being superstitious with all his talk of luck but apparently it deemed to be more real than I thought.

            And finally David, oh man what I could tell you about David King, for all his posturing he was quite caring, especially with the few friends he had, he’d always take a hit for us and distract the killer, at the same time he was untouchable, just when you thought he’d be down for the count he’d lunge forward and miraculously dodge a strike, at times he’d wound himself before a trial starts, he’d never let us heal him during the whole time, but he never leaves any blood stains, he could also stand himself up after getting downed, his resilience knows no bounds.

            Plus! He’s a cuddly type too, we spent most nights in each other’s arms, completely platonic mind you, I still have feeling for Dwight no matter how long it takes to get back to him, it was a type of puppy pile when we’re all tied up together, limbs all over the place on top of one another, it felt warm, I smile that night thinking of the hope when we all get together someday.


	10. "Shocker"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fog lifts, so does some of the mysteries.
> 
> "After all this time I can come back home!" I can't wait to see my Dwighty~ again, I hope he'd missed me just as much as I missed him, it was the longest and most awful weeks I've had in my life, like. ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone! The new killer is out "The Cannibal" and our lucky killer not only came out in Dead by Daylight, but he also made a cameo righttttt here! I haven't played against him yet, but generally I saw what he can do, hope you survivors out there find away to play against him, like man, his chainsaw is so OP at tight spaces! By the way, this might've been my longest chapter yet O_O! Anyways enjoy the story!

“Phew” I slumped down by a pallet, I was being kiting a new killer, he proved to be quite predictable in confined places but even though I knew what he’d do I wouldn’t be able to stop him, his face looked hollow with staples holding his frame, I got sick from thinking it was another face ripped off from some unlucky victim.

            Though his intentions weren’t any less than the other killers: find survivors, put them on a hook, and wait for the Entity to claim us back to the camp fire, his movements weren’t instinctual, and he didn’t look like he was doing it for fun or calm the voices in his head, maybe it’s just the adrenaline rush but if I wasn’t wrong then he was definitely…scared.

            But scared from what? This is the first time I saw a killer to display an emotion other than blood lust, maybe they aren’t such animals like I thought they were, I shivered at the thought of one killer that definitely wanted nothing else than to kill us: The Hag, remembering her sadistic smile while wallowing the blood dropping from her finger tips of another successful swipe.

            I snap out of my thoughts as Nea passed me a gave a light squeeze on my shoulder, she was quiet, scary quiet and fast, she was the best at moving fast unseen, she crouched like a madman, buzzing off from tree to tree, rock to rock, we went ahead a passed a wooden house, _“Well, if you could call a bunch of wooden planks a house”,_ there were stairs leading down to the basement, in my whole time being in these trials I hardly go down here.

            There was something about this place that struck me more ominously than any other places I’ve been on, Nea started working on the generator right up above me as I descend the stairs, the steps creak at my weight, light changing from blue to red orange, and there it was, four hooks nailed together on a bloody mat, I wonder if this place housed any other use than a permanent hook for the killer, I scan the place from rusty lockers to dangling hooks until my eyes fell to what I was looking for, a chest.

            It was always there, yellow in color like all the other chest you might luckily find, I touched my sleeve where Ace’s lucky card was strap to my arm, I didn’t know why but touching it before opening a chest always makes me feel extra lucky, “Yes!” I fist pumped, it was a violet flashlight, from all my time here I understood that color apparently housed rank, on my opinion violet was one of the best, I think I’ll write it down on the journal whenever I get back home, home… I steeled myself from a wave of sadness and walk back up the stairs.

            Nea was almost finished, with the 4th cylinder pumping I crouch down and made one last twist before the generator popped, it was the last one, it signaled the exit gates powering up, showing a white box outline, I pointed to the one farthest to us, it was all about strategy in this place. The nearer you were to the exit gate the best it would be to go to the farthest one, it was a smart way especially since the killers also go for the one closest to where the last generator popped, hoping to catch the unlucky survivor hand in switch.

            We heard the revving of the chainsaw, unlike The Hillbilly this one used his chainsaw to cut us down rather than to sprint, we ran along as an indication that someone was really close for him to use it, it didn’t offer much of a chase that’s why he was more effective in tight spaces, I rubbed the wound from my shoulder at the discovery of knowing what his specialty was, all the killers had one to have an advantage to us, a little gift from the Entity, I grimaced.

            We rounded a tree just in time to hear Laurie’s scream of pain, she landed with a heavy thud, we weren’t far from the exit gate, the buzzers echoed, announcing the Ace was about to open the gate, I made eye contact with Laurie and she gave a nod, already knowing what was about to happen, she fell deliberately in a tight corner, purposely passing a pallet right behind them, I pointed to the pallet wherein Nea agreed and sprinted to.

            We made most of the time we had back at the campfire, making strategies and tactics not only on how to avoid the killer but also how to outsmart them, everyone was in place, I saw ace in the distance hiding behind another pallet that led to the exit gate, he gave me a sly wink before I sprinted near where Laurie was being picked up, the killer gave a 180 turn before finding a hook, he started walking off towards the hook while Laurie trying to reach for her pocket, he stopped just in time to see Nea standing in front of him by the pallet.

            Animals they may be, they tend to get smart nonetheless, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to pass unless dropping Laurie from a pallet smash he turned around, planning to walk around the crates towards another hook I stand a few feet in front of him, it was my time to shine, I only needed to buy enough time for Laurie to grab her wooden shard before making a mad dash towards the exit gate, he turned his head around to where Nea dropped down the pallet, she bolted to my side, as we both body blocked the killer he became more infuriated by the second, when his hammer was about to connect to the back of my skull Laurie found the shard and dug deep within his shoulder, he dropped her and Laurie made a “dead hard” a name me and David started calling as a special move, from an opening presented while he tried to pull off the shard in his shoulder, all 3 of us ran towards the exit gate, vaulting from window to window through a mini maze of bricks and steel, recovering from his disorientation he walked large strides in an attempt to chase us, we we’re close to the exit gate but he was closer on catching us.

            I was at the back of the row and still limping quite a bit from my wound, Nea didn’t patched my wound when I objected, predicting that I needed the adrenaline rush to make a dead hard myself. I passed Ace, winking back at him as I managed to evade the killers hammer, Ace unnoticed, slammed the pallet when the killer was a foot in the way, he stumbled back just as all four of us made our escape in the fog, I turned my head around just in time to see the killer throw a tantrum, violently and very childlike – swinging his chainsaw around in bitter disappointment.

            “Aw!”, “Don’t be such a baby, I’m almost finish” David chastised, he wrapped my shoulder around in a bandage, “There you go, good as new” putting his hands in his hips, seemingly proud of his work, he placed back all the unused materials back in the med kit and discarded the bloody cotton balls in the fire, “Good job by the way, Nea told me what you did back there, I’m glad all this time hanging out with me finally rubbed some confidence in you” I rolled my eyes while he laughed it off and nudged me to move aside.

            I snap my eyes open, sitting straight up, I felt a shock coming up my spine, I groaned as my head ached, I held my head and pressed both sides of my temple, trying to snap out of the aching shock in my head, I saw images through closed eyelids, of people shouting and wailing, a figure cladded in a white uniform with a gentle smile flashed in my mind, making my heart stutter, I dropped my hands on my lap and open my eyes, _“Who was that?”_ I thought to myself, whoever it was definitely held a place to my heart, he had bright blue eyes, a gentle yet undeniably manly face and a nice lean figure, _“Say ahh!”_ my eyes widen at hearing another voice, he chuckled all warmly and fond, I smile as the feeling of happiness runs through my heart, I lay back down and sighed, I frowned as my mind came back to Dwight, I shook my head “What am I thinking?! I already have Dwight!” I groaned and cover my eyes with my arm, “And it’s not like I’ll ever see that guy, for all I know I might not even get out of here” my frowned deepen at the thought, “NO!” I can’t think like that, my despair would be my downfall, I’d rather go down fighting rather than succumbing to the Entity’s will.

            I dressed up to one of David’s signature get up, a foggy shirt and his one of many short sleeve jackets and a pair of cargo shorts, I stepped out from our communal tent and made a few stretches, I waltz towards everyone who was already eating, they passed me a bowl of stew, Laurie was a natural cook, she had a vegetable patch of carrots and potatoes by a nearby clearing, and the meat she got was from a rabbit scurrying around the forest, all three of us: David, Ace and me, made good sport of hunting around the place whenever we had free time, using sharpened branches as spears and competing who’d get the most food back.

            It was incredibly ironic, during a trial we run away from killers like a bunch of prey while out here we’re the ones hunting, that made it all the more fun and humorous. The last winner was me, spearing a deer through the heart, though it was an accident, I heard  leaves rustling, while still full of adrenaline from the past trial I threw the spear without even looking who it was, my eyes widen as I recognize it was David, before the spear could’ve pierced through him a deer jumped out of nowhere and took the hit, we sympathize at its bravery, but not being one to waste food we decided to take it back to camp for dinner, there were no hard feeling about it, we both knew that nobody should come out of nowhere without indicating me before hand of where they are, I get incredibly impulsive especially when a trial goes bad and I get hook, new memories still clogging to my present thoughts always makes me feels so jumpy, that’s why I go to the woods to try and piece fragments of my memories to make sense of who I am, I found out that I was more in tune with the Entity than the rest, when I focus hard enough I could make a crow fly off and caw, alerting the killer of an unknown presence and effectively passing my way.

            “Wow! This is great! You’re as good as ever Laurie” she blushed at my praise and waved me off, she was more open now that she figured I wasn’t some hostile threat to her family, “Ohhh am I missing something hear?” I punch David playfully at the shoulder “Shut up Dave!” the fire in his eyes went away at the sound of his nick name I gave him, at times he’s incredibly thick, like seriously, emotionally constipated at best, especially when you hit him, he’d always take it as a sign of aggression no matter how light it was.

            A crow flew high and cawed, I stood up and stretched, limbering up if ever I get drafted to another trial, my wounds were all healed up, I was buzzing with energy from a full meal and ready to take on whatever killer The Entity would pass of.

            1 crow turned into 2, constantly cawing loudly and flying in circles, “Huh, that’s new” everyone else started rising when suddenly a flock of crows flew right above us and dove right towards us, Laurie screamed as a crow bit her hair and pulled her back “What the hell is going on?!” David in outrage started swinging violently bent on hitting the crows, Ace pulled of the crow pulling Laurie’s hair, “GET DOWN!” I shouted as another wave of birds dove straight to us, I crack my eye open just in time to see the trees going bald as the leaves turned into crows, adding to the swarm.

            I cover my ears at the incessant cawing, black feathers clouded my eyes as a black silhouette with a sardonic smile smirk at me before I passed out.

            “Ughhh, my head” I squeeze my eyes shut and held my temple from an oncoming migraine, I shook my head as I saw everyone doing the same, “Are you guys okay?” I asked, they all responded: “Yeah” “I’m alright” “Fine” “Dandy”, Nea, Laurie, David and Ace said respectively. “Where are we?”, “I don’t know but our best bet is going inside and taking a look, I rubbed my sides as snow started falling, we were outside a big building walled off by bricks, I turn around to see an exit gate _“I guess we’re all in a trial, but why are all of us here?”_ I spoke my thoughts to everyone else and received a shrug in response.

            There were rows of steel chairs, a plant and a reception table, I peeked at an open window and saw beds with empty dextrose hanging by the side “I think we’re in a hospital” I spoke up, I went over to the reception and picked up a sheet of paper, ”Hey guys come take a look at this” everyone walked by my side looking at the paper as I held it up for everyone to see “Léry's Memorial Institute – Research Facility” I read aloud, I reach down to one of the cubby’s where folders containing files of GI’s from war came to heal their tired minds, one of the cubby had a rainbow map and a skeleton shaped key wrapped around it, I pass the map to David and placed the key in my pocket.

            “Hey everyone! There’s a map” Nea called us over, I pointed to the center of the map, “There” it read treatment center, our best bet would be to go there and find out anything we could, Ace ripped off the map from the wall and took point leading us to the center, it was like a maze down there, this place seemed old, so detailed, unlike all the other maps devoid of any furniture this one had all the works, it had complete bedding, plant decorations, waiting areas, files of patients scattered on metal trays, and even tv!

            “WOW!” I stared at the most gorgeous place I’ve ever seen, it was a library filled with books and a comfy chair, I shrieked and took one book in a green bound cover, “Moby Dick” I read out loud, “What’s that?” I stare in confusion as everyone started laughing, “Come one sailor, we should get going” clearly referencing the book, I placed it back in the shelf where I took it from and joined the other, I had my arms cross and pouted “I don’t get it” I whined to myself, but judging from the muffled laughter, everyone heard.

            “And we should be, riiiiiight here!” Ace made a turn to an open room, it had wires hanging from the ceiling, all coiled up in the middle, I look around and see an observation room at top, there was a generator nearby, “Definitely a trial” I told everyone, pointing to the generator, everyone started fixing it while I hovered around and dictated, out of everyone I was more adept at fixing a generator, especially with the help of Jake and Dwight, I couldn’t thank them enough for teaching me.

            Simultaneously everyone made a twist that jumped the generator, roaring to life, everything started turning on, the floor lit up and shuttered sounding doors opened, the 4 sided screens lit up, I watched in horror as I saw images of people shouting and being operated on, showing bloody gums and split skulls, Laurie covered my eyes as everyone ushered me out of the room, “WHAT WAS THAT?” I was leaning to one of the book shelves as I started sweating profusely, I tear up as harrowing images cross my mind, Nea rubbed my back comfortingly as everyone was at close proximity, “I think I’m gonna hurl”.

            I puked inside a trash bin Ace found, I felt like I was gonna hack a lung, I stopped when I started dry heaving, “There, there” Davit pat my back, I lied back down to the chair and closed my eyes, _“Wow, this sure is comfy”_.

            I open my eyes in alarm as a familiar heartbeat echoed in my eyes, from everyone’s panic looks I assume everyone heard it, Laurie stood up from sitting on a table, reading a book called “Object of Obsession” and placed it back on shelf, everyone started gathering towards the middle as the heart beat grew loud in intensity, I stood up as a field of electricity passed through the walls, slowly moving to the opening of the doorway, taking my stance like everybody else I get ready to run.

            A man in a doctor’s coat stood in front, “Herman?” I ask the same man I saw in my dream, I took a step closer, not realizing the electric field I entered, a jolt went up my spine, pulling a scream from my throat, I shouted, disgusted from being force, I stare back up to the man, I paled at the image of the handsome man I remembered started distorting to something sinister, his eyes turned white, his sleeves ripped off: showing bulging arms full of electric wiring crawling up inside his arms, he grew in size and a contraption formed and framed his face, forcing his eyes to bulge out and mouth to open in a wide grin, I stare in horror and took a step back, he raised his hand as the wires started sparking in his hand, he flicked his hand and a column of electricity shot out, we all screamed, he took out a metal spiked rod from his back and started patting it in one hand, striding towards us.

            We split apart knowing that running close quarters in a place like this would lead to nothing but trouble, I saw Nea vaulting from window to window at max speed, he gave another burst of electricity just when Nea was about to go through a window, she stopped mid-way and shouted in distress. He took out his spiked rod and swiped at her, making a deep gash at the back of her shoulder, at the sudden pain and adrenaline she sped of the other way and vaulted away from a window.

            I sneaked of upstairs to where the observation room was at, I sighed loudly and crouched down, electricity sparks around my feet, I held my head and tried snapping out of the shock in my mind, an audible shock sounded of from the distance.

            Just when I was about to regain control of my mind a short spark wheezed in my head, heart beat in full intensity sounded as the red light shined on my face, it was him “But how? I didn’t hear you?” He was staring at me imposingly, another spark and he was gone. “Was that an illusion?” I noticed throughout the match that I could internally speak that well, whenever I tried to think of something or tried to talk to myself I’d always say it out loud.

            I was getting tired, vaulting from window to window and tampering on the oncoming screams that wanted to come out whenever he was near, Laurie got hooked and so did Nea, twice! Ace and David was badly wounded, and patching each other up, “The Doctor” which I decidedly called him based on his name tag in bold lettering, focused on mind games, multiple times I ran towards a pallet but just when I started grabbing it, it disappeared from my grasp and Herman made a stab at me.

            We wouldn’t make it, not at this rate, aside from the generator earlier, we haven’t turned on another one, when I and Ace tried, we both caused it to explode when we stopped a gear that wasn’t real, he found us right away and we split of.

            David was by a hatch with Nea patching up Ace, I was running down the hall towards them, just then Herman cut me off and blocked my path, getting an Idea I took out the key, he tilted his head confusedly at what I was trying to do, I held the key as whispers echoed in my mind, that’s when I saw it, a lock appeared from the hatch, I smiled knowingly, “GO LONG!” I shouted to David as I threw the key overhead Herman.

            He caught it and opened the lock, it went off with a snap and the hatch flipped open, “GO!” I yelled, he turned around and went towards the others, I tried body blocking him but he was too fast, Laurie came out of nowhere and tried jumping inside the hatch but was caught by the scruff of her shirt, she flailed as she was brought up in his shoulder.

            I tapped back to my old memories and held onto the rage, the pain, the fear, I shouted as I tackled Herman with all my might, all 3 of us went inside the hatch, all 6 of us including Herman found ourselves in the mist at the woods, I perk up at the sight of the familiar place, I’m back! “I’M BACK!” I exclaimed excitedly, the river was at ear short.

            Everyone stood up groggily, Herman laughed and started standing up and swinging, Ace dodged back in time and fell flat on his ass, irritated at missing and hitting a tree he made another strike, Ace stood up just in time and we all started sprinting.

            “Over here!” I commanded, we saw the river and started going in to pass, Herman wasn’t far behind, we were out of the water by the time he was in the middle of the current, because of his size and all his ornaments he moved slower in water, he raised his hand and charge up, _“Just like I hoped”_ He threw a bolt and the river glowed blue as the electricity spread, effectively shocking himself, after wailing he passed out and floated in the river, we found vines and tied him to rocks to weigh him down in the middle of the river, I frown at the state he was in, he was neck deep in water but otherwise fine.

            I turn around deridingly needing some rest, “Let’s go for now, let’s come back when we know what we’d do with him” everyone agreed and followed my lead, as we got close I started humming and skipping, everyone was also smiling at me, I was so happy that I could see everyone again! After all this time I can be with Dwight again.

            I bolted at the sight of the familiar campfire, I frown when I saw my sleeping bag behind a fallen tree, it was covered in dirt and grime, obviously it was there for quite some time, I stopped to a halt and picked it up, “What’s that?” Nea asked, “It’s my sleeping bag, but why is it out here? It should be back at Dwight’s and my tent.

            Everyone looked at each other skeptically, David offered to hold my bag, I thanked him and went towards the camp in a more sedated pace, something didn’t feel right, Jake and Meg were sitting at the campfire eating fried fish, they both dropped their meal when they saw me, I had tears in my eyes at the sight of them rushing towards me, I met them halfway, both giving me a bone crushing hug, happily returning the enthusiasm.

            “I can’t believe you’re back” Meg cried in my shoulder, “You were gone for so long…..so long” Jake whimpered at my other shoulder, “I know, I know, I’m sorry, but I’m here, I’m here and I’m never going away again.

            We shared a longer hug before we cracked down laughing, I introduced them both to everyone else, they were still a bit skeptical and it was a bit awkward since both sides were overly protective, both my side was plastered my Meg and Laurie.

            Through time they started conversing and the hostility was slightly dampened, I smiled at the sight of everyone coming together, well not everyone, “Hey, where’s Dwight and Claudette?” I ask loudly enough for everyone to stop, “Oh” Meg said obviously surprised, “Oh?” I mimicked her in question, Jake kneeled in front of me, “Listen Matt” I raised one eyebrow at the sudden action to placate, after participating in a staring match Jake started talking again “You’ve been gone for so long Matt, I mean sooo long, it was hard for everyone, especially Dwight” my heart stopped “What are you saying?! IS HE ALRIGHT?” I stood up hurriedly, pulling Meg and Laurie at the same time, “Calm down Matt, he’s fine, he’s fine.” I stare at him angrily before he spoke up again “I’m really happy you’re back, especially after all these years.” _“Years?_ I mean I’ve been gone for a long time, but maybe a few weeks, a month no less” he looked at me incredulously “No Matt, you’ve been gone for _years!_ ” He emphasized “What the hell are you talking about?” He came to us not longer than 6 weeks David spoke up.

             “Whatever, just tell me where Dwight is” I said as I push both men off each other who was close to trade punches, “Well?” I ask, darting looks between Meg and Jake, I sighed and rolled my eyes, heading first for our tent as I started heading that way, Jake made a step and tried to grab my arm, David stopped him of mid-way “Don’t even think about it” David threatened, I nodded towards him, silently thanking him.

            I made a jog for our tent, the light was on meaning he was there, I smiled by the second I got closer, everyone else was sprinting towards me, I turn my head with a questioning look at my face, Jake and Meg was ahead, running and screaming like a bat out of hell “MATT! Wait! Don’t go in there!!” They both kept on shouting, the tent started rustling, I sped off as the light turned off.

            I had a goofy smile on my face as moved apart the covers, letting the full light of the moon shine inside the tent, “Dwighty!! I’m ba--….” my smile faded just as fast as it came, Claudette was standing, obviously covering herself, I turn my head at Dwight trying clasp his belt but stopping at the sight of me.

            Everyone caught up as collected gasp sounded at my back “Ma…Mat?..” I nodded bitterly, eyes closed as salty tears run down my face, I bit both my lips while still nodding. My knees buckled and I fell on my knees, I stare at him face impassive  
  
.  
.  
.  
“Why?”


	11. "A Day in Hell"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First off, I'm officially 18! (Sept 17) I'd say legal but apparently mom said that for girls it's 18 but for boys it's 21! Go figure?! And secondly, yes! Another update right of the bat, my schedule's getting pretty busy especially with my thesis going up and that I have to leave for 1 and a half weeks for baguio in October, meaning that I have to do things reallyyy early, so I might not get an update at the usual Sunday schedule, sowe :<, anyways this might be for next Sunday's update or maybe not? Only God knows hahaha, enjoy the reunion!

~Dwight~

            “Matt!” I ran back to where he was stopped by black bars, hand reaching out I was consumed by a thick fog, the next thing I saw was standing in front of everyone by the fire, I whip my head around “Ma..Mat..Matt” I stuttered, he was nowhere in sight, tears stream down my face as I ran aimlessly into the woods in hope of coming back to that God forsaken place.

            I sat crossed leg in front of the fire, it’s been weeks since the last time I saw him, I couldn’t lose hope, but it’s been _weeks_ almost hitting up a month since I’ve seen hair of the starry eyed boy, his smile haunting my every waking moment, I stare at the fire, hugging my knees closer to my chest.

            It’s been months and I started to forget his face, it was getting harder by the day to remember what he even _looked_ like?! I gripped the sides of my hair in frustration, walking back and forth, “Argh!” blood drew from my knuckled as I pulled my hand from a tree.

            A warm hand dropped on my shoulder, Claudette was looking at me through green framed glasses, she stepped closer and attempted to embrace me, I turned around and stomped of somewhere else but here, I couldn’t take it! Not if I can’t even remember what he looks like.

* * *

 

~Meg~          

            “It’s getting worse” Meg announced to everyone in the fire, Jake spoke up “You’re right, he’s not even trying anymore, whenever he’s in a trial he’d just find somewhere to lay down and just sit there, he doesn’t even go to the exit gates even if it’s a few feet away!” Jake said exasperatedly, “and he even..” Meg turned around and stared at the cause of Dwight’s latest breakdown, Matt’s sleeping bag thrown haphazardly at a fallen tree, whenever we tried picking it up he’d always look for it and throw it back, we stopped trying to talk to him when he started going on a fist fight with Jake whenever he tried to push the subject about Matt, I don’t know what’s happening to him but his memories are degrading faster than any of us, breaking out in cold sweat in the middle of sleeping, kicking and wailing for something to stop, it must be the Entity messing with his mind, but. It’s not like we can do anything to stop it.

            A branch snapped making us all turn towards the sound, Jake stood up first “Matt?!” it wasn’t him, he stepped in the moonlight showing crimson red eyes bleeding with power, we we’re nailed to the ground, fear freezing our movements.

            “Oh no no” the dark figured wagged his finger tsking in response, he looked exactly like Matt, the first time he came here, but this one looked a lot paler and there was a crawling darkness spiraling around his feet, it was chaotic: the dark mist flashing as crimson red lightning thundered at his feet, showing silhouettes of iron barbs coiling around his leg.

            “If you still want to save him I suggest _you_ do something” a sleek finger pointing to Claudette, he blew a kiss tingling with red electricity, it hit her face first, shaking her head trying not to engulf the toxic air, he laughed cruelly as Claudette breathed in, her head nodded off but still stood up straight, the effects of.. whatever the hell this is still gripping her body.

            “What are you? I asked, he looked at me in mock offense, “Oh? After all this time you wouldn’t know who I am? I’m hurt, really Meg, you wound me right here” he pouted and clutch at his heart, looking down at the floor like he was about to cry, he peeked back up and laughed, a deep dark voice echoing through the trees, “well this had all been fun and all but I have to be going, see you all in a bit, ciao” he turned around while waving behind his shoulder, we all dropped on our knees as we tried regulating our breathes, Claudette heaving lungful of air, she coughed and hack, me and Jake run after her, “Are you okay?” she nodded “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, but more importantly I have to tell you something”.

            “No way! Like hell I’ll believe that!” Jake said obviously infuriated, I couldn’t believe myself, Claudette told us what happened after breathing in the dark fog, Matt was gone and that figure The Entity which she elaborated that looked like Matt, did it.

            She told us that after the separation he wandered aimlessly from realm to realm, I don’t know why and I don’t know how, but all this time he’s been out there on his own against all of “this”, he gave up and killed himself in despair, apparently dying out here makes it more permanent, but the thing is, why go through all the trouble? If it really was the Entity then why go out of his way to show himself and especially with Matt’s face? Was it a jab close to home? It didn’t make sense, if he really is evil to the core then why warn us to try and save Dwight?

            I shake my head in disbelief, “It’s true, and we have to do something, for him” Claudette stared out somewhere in the woods where Dwight made shelter ever since a terrible anxiety attack when Jake touched his arm to tell him dinner was ready.

            “We have to make him hope for something” My jaw dropped as she elaborated what she “had” to do, I agreed that this would crush him beyond measure and it wouldn’t help him very well especially how fragile he looked, physically _and_ mentally, but going as far as getting back together to fill his role is just..just, sick! It wouldn’t help him! And it sure as hell would make everything worse!... especially when Matt comes back, I went silent in thought, not noticing Claudette already heading out into the woods in search of Dwight.

            Jake and I shared our thoughts, we agreed that it wouldn’t help him but the commotion it would cause trying to stop it _if_ Dwight really wanted it, would only cause him to regress back on himself, and at this point we couldn’t do anything but hope for the best.

* * *

 

~Claudette~

            After inhaling that foul smoke I was thrown into a pit, I was floating in murky waters, I felt my mind split apart and something else being squeezed in the cracks, it was nothing short of agonizing, whispers ambushed my physique as it filled my mind of visions of Matt being terrorize by killers left and right, I tried reaching out to help him, he was standing on a ledge with his back behind me, he was inching his way towards the edge, I lunged forward and passed through a viscous boundary, I look around as the pale moonlight adorned the pine trees, shining with morning dew on its delicate leaves.

            He inched closer, pebbles breaking off the edge and falling down the slope, “Wait!” he turned around with tears in his eyes and an undiscernible look of despair gracing his features. “Claudette?” he whispered in a small voice, “Yes, it’s me” I smiled and took a step forward that made him take a step back, I stop dead in my tracks “Why don’t we get you off the ledge and have a talk? We’ve missed you, I missed you, let’s just turn around and go back home?” I started stepping backwards palms open, “I know you’re stressed out and I’m sorry we haven’t been there for you, but I’m here now, so just co-“, he started sobbing violently “I-I don’t.. ev-e-en know if you’re real”, my heart broke at the sight of him hugging himself so tight, I tried inching closer “STOP!” my eyes widen at surprise at the volume of his voice.

            “I—I do-don’t want to do this anymore” he hiccupped, he stared at me with puffy eyes and red rimmed, “Take care of him for me? Please?” He begged before closing his eyes falling backwards “WAIT!” I slid but missed an inch from grabbing his leg, he fell off to a sharp edged surface, fish eyes staring at me with his mangled and pierced skin, a trail of blood dripped at the sides of the cliff, I jumped back and screamed.

            It went on and on, and no matter what I do or what I say I couldn’t save him, his last words would always be to “take care of him”, _I know that! I know that okay?! But please, just. Come. Home._ It went on and on until I couldn’t take it anymore, at the latest restart I stared at his back as he jumped of, I turned around back to the open rift mumbling “I promise to take care of him”

            “Dwight?” I called out softly where he was perched up on a boulder, he didn’t even offer a glance “What do you want?” he replied rather impatiently, I climbed up and sat by his side, just as I sat he started getting off and lifting himself with his arms “I know what happened to Matt!” I blurted out, he went rigid and sat back down, “What do you know?”

            After telling him what happened he suddenly gripped both my arms in a vice grip, I tried struggling out but only prove to make him tighten his grip “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE HIM? HOW COULD YOU?” He demanded “WE’RENT YOU LISTENING? I TRIED OKAY? I DID EVERYTHING I COULD!” I replied in the same volume, “YOU SHOULD’VE DONE MORE!” He dropped his hand and turned around, hugging his knees and visibly shaking, I rubbed my arms _this is gonna leave a mark_ “But—every time he asked for you” his head rose up “He told me to take care of you, and I promise I will” I stared at him with steely determination, he turned around and visibly choked, I open my arms as he stared at me cautiously, debating whether to accept the sign of affection or not, “It’s okay” I whispered, then he went straight for me and cried on my shoulder “I---I-I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry M-Mat-! I’m s-sorry I wasn’t there” he cried relentlessly until the moon was clouded, out of the corner of my eye I saw _him_ The Entity wearing Matt’s face, he smirked and nodded at me, I glared at him as I hugged Dwight closer to protect him, he gave a toothy grin before melding back with the shadows, we split apart just in time as the moonlight adorned his face, he was just as handsome as ever, I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, he stiffened and made a grab at my shoulders, shoving me away, I deepened the kiss and whispered “It’s okay, I’m here” he shut his eyes and teared up as he pushed for dominance.

            It happened lately, it was just like back in the glory days when it was just us against this world, we we’re getting closer and he started opening up to me again, I knew the others: Meg and Jake didn’t approved, but I don’t care, whatever help him, _and me_ , get through this, I’ll accept it.

            It’s been a year, it was a slow and steady progress, he occasionally tears up whenever someone mentions his name, that’s why I never did, and sure, you might say I’d be tarnishing his memory, but I know that this is what he’d want.

            We we’re lying down in each other’s arms inside his tent, it took a lot of trust for both of us to go back in this tent where all memories of _his_ presence remained, he wouldn’t let me move it away no matter how much I _persuaded_ him, he could never let go, as we were basking in the glow of our love making Jake’s voice boomed outside “MATT! Wait! Don’t go in there!!” Dwight suddenly perked up and pushing the light down, it fizzled as he started standing up to get dress, my arm shot forward as I held his elbow in place “Wait! Dwight, honey please, we’ve come so far, don’t go”, he turned around at me conflicted, he shook his head “I have to!” he replied after a few beats, I stood up and tried to stop him, he shoved me back as he was zipping back his pants, a familiar voice sounded nearer as the covers of the tent was opened, “Dwighty!! I’m ba--….” It was him.

            I covered myself for decency as a lot of other people came from behind him with shocked expressions and gasps, “Ma…Mat?..” Dwight whimpered, he nodded as tears streamed down his face, he collapsed on the ground on his knees.

* * *

 

            “Why?” _it was him! It was really him!_ After all this time he’s here! He looked just as beautiful as ever, my heart warms at the sight of being able to hug him again, I didn’t even hear what he was saying as I took a step forward planning to have him back in my arms, tears were prickling at the corners of my eyes at every distance crossed.

            “Ouch!” a stinging pain bloomed at the side of my face, a gruff looking man who I assumed punched me towering from my sight, “You.Don’t.Get.To.Touch.Him.” emphasizing his words blow after blow, I raised my arms for cover from the oncoming onslaught.

* * *

 

            “Stop it! Just stop it!” I yelled in horror as David kept hitting and hitting Dwight’s face, I pulled at his hood but he’d just push me back, “David stop! Stop!” he didn’t, “Dave!” he stopped mid-way from another punch, fist raised high and he turned around, face red with fury “Stop please” I pleaded.

            He let go of Dwight and stormed off, shoving us all in the way, “We’ll go get him” Ace murmured and nodded everyone to go after David. It was just me, Meg, Jake, Claudette and a bloody Dwight, Claudette shrieked and vaulted towards Dwight, I stomped in the way and raise a brow in challenge, she was initially furious but then ashamed as she collected her clothes and scurried away, “We’ll leave you guys alone”, “I’ll leave a med kit just outside” Jake added, “Thank you” I mumbled before the 2 split of in direction, Meg obviously going after Claudette and Jake heading out to get a med kit.

            I kneeled down to where Dwight was unconscious “Look at you” I stray the scattered hair on his forehead “You really took a beating huh?” I chuckled, I started cleaning up the place and turned the lamp on, I laid his head on my lap crossed leg and waited for Jake to come in.

            After dropping the med kit Jake announced that everybody was back and making dinner, I thanked him and started patching up Dwighty, I smile at the impulsive nick name and started dabbing a wet wash cloth to clean his blood.

* * *

 

            My eyes flew open and breathed deeply, the first thing I saw was a lovely face looking at me fondly, the next thing I feel was a soreness unlike any other all over my face, I groan as I hold my face, “Hey there handsome, well aside from the bandages and a few stitches here and there, you can still pass” he chuckled lightly, I stare at his face, I sighed “You’re as cute as ever” I gave him a once over, he filled his clothes nicely, obviously gaining a few muscles and there was something in his eyes that looked more mature, more- all knowing “I take it back, you look hot!” I praised him, flabbergasted and beet red he made choking sounds.

            After a while we laughed until tears came out, _God! I missed this_ , I sat upright and gave a him a hug, I leaned in but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, he stared at me shaking his head lightly, I tried to avoid the rejection I felt from that gesture, but I guess I did deserve it, “I’m happy you’re back”, “Me too Dwighty, me too” I preen at the name and jumped him, I yelp at the sudden impact when I hit the covers face first, forgetting the wounds on my face.

            He laughed at me as I massaged my face, I took a peak between my fingers and stared at his laughing face, his smile going all the way up to his eyes.

            We spent most of the time lightly chatting without going in to too much detail of what happened, both of us knowing that it would be better off in another time, _this_ _time_ was just for us, catching up.

            “Why don’t you take a nap before we go for dinner”, “Bu-but!” I tried to argue, he placed a finger on my mouth and shushed me “Don’t worry, I’ll still be here when you wake up”, I placed my arms around his neck and pulled myself on top of him “Promise?” I whimpered, he gave me a peck on the forehead and nuzzled by head, mimicking his gesture and burrowing deeper into his shoulder blades, “I promise” he assured as I took a deep breath, I was home.


	12. "Keeping a Promise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the reunion and what comes after between the spiked haired leader and the starry eyed boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! Just got home yesterday Friday in fact, I had a blast while I was away and got addicted to a few phone apps that shall not be mentioned.. Anyways! I miss you guys! And especially this story, I read it back again and I was kinda surprise that I forgot what happened earlier :O So hear I am again, to deliver your weekly fluff and plot twist! Hope you guys like how everything's going to play out after this :D *Scratching my head nervously* hehe

~Matt~

            I caress his head and waited for him to drift into a deep sleep, his even breathes soon came after, I sighed a breath of relief, he looked like hell, his eye bags were almost bigger than his eyes, he had a haunch position, hair overgrown and untamed, he look so skinny than I remember, obviously he took a harder hit from our separation.  
  


            I stared at him before reaching behind his ear and giving a light steady scratch just under the shell of his ear, a lazy smirk started adorning his face and he gave a low purr while nuzzling deeper in my neck, I squeal “ _he’s so adorable!”_  
  


            I glance at the things around the tent, everything looks the same as I left it except for my now dirtied sleeping bag, I made a mental note to give back all of Claudette’s things and get a new sleeping bag.

  
  
            I gasp, that reminds me, where is everyone going to sleep? Surely having 3 more new members ( _excluding me)_ is enough to raise some sort of ruckus, right? And the fact of what happened earlier would surely raise a few red flags and tension! And don’t get me started with our resident doctor tied up in the river, a body shifting on top of me brought me out of my troubled thoughts.  
  
  
            It was Dwight, his face all scrunched up in frustration, he squirmed left and right, mumbling words I could hardly understand “Mrf..ngh, No, please, no more, hng” I shook him lightly, “Hey, hey Dwight, wake up” I whispered lightly “You’re just having a bad dream, come on Dwighty stay with me now” his breath started coming short and abrupt, while his heart beat started thumping wildly, a tall tale sign of a panic attack that I knew well enough to my own discomfort.

 

            “This never happened before, what do I do?” whatever he’s seeing definitely isn’t stop any time soon, waking him up might make it worse and leaving it to pass isn’t even half an option, “Help m-me…Hurts. _ngh! Head hurt-s-s,”_ his head? He started rubbing his temples as tears streaked his cheek, my heart shattered at the state he was in, I crunch my teeth in anger, I laid him down on my knees cross legged, I huffed a breath of cold air and close my eyes with both palms on either of Dwight’s forehead. I tried reaching in, it never occurred to me whether this would work, but from the journal and how the blood web works on how you can share certain aspects and traits to other people through it, I guess in theory you can also transfer something else.

 

            I tried sending a short message “ _Can you hear me”_ I felt a tug in the recesses of my mind, I tried following it with my consciousness, but the longer I followed the harder it was for me to retain my thoughts, it felt like my mind was being scattered abroad, different forces from different places with varying strength push and pulled at my mind, like a tide of water dragging the loose sand.

 

* * *

 

            I focused on one thought “ _Dwight”_ as I head deeper into murky like waters, an image started going in and out of focus, I reach out and tore the boundary, revealing a forest, it was clearly familiar and it was drizzling, just like the one from my memories, I turned around at the sound of a familiar voice screaming, it came from an old house, I sprinted and buzzed through dense trees and muddy soil, crunching leaves with every step, I halted as a 2 story wooden shed appeared in view, it was old and rickety with broken windows and splintered wood holding the window and door frames, I gulped audibly as I took a step on the front porch which made the wooden floorboards creek under my weight.  
  


            Touching the door knob, a shocking vision appeared, I suddenly pull back my hand, “what was that?” pushing the door instead dust filled my lungs, I coughed and waved of the dust from my face, with one eye open I saw a dining table in the middle of the room with a wooden chandelier made of deer antlers, holding melted candles, I scan the room for any signs of where Dwight is, I walk up to the right side of the house where a dark wooden staircase leads to the 2nd floor, I bypass a pillar with scratch marks, I lean in and saw dried blood and nails embedded in the wood.  
  


            I gasp in shock as old memories flooded up my mind, _It was back when I died,_ I shook my head saving the memory for another time, “but what is he doing here?” Another scream ripped through the air coming from the 2nd floor, I rush upstairs and met with a long corridor with dozens of doors, “No more please!” I followed the cries of plea and stopped at a giant door made of red leather and etched with bones lit with fiery eyes, it looked out of place considering the regality of the crimson double doors, I look behind my shoulder which was covered in pitch darkness, “Guess there’s no going back” I thought bitterly.

  
  
  
  


            I push the doors open with all my strength.

* * *

 

             
  
           There he was, “Dwight” I whispered, I rush off to where he was bound by metal shackles in the middle of the room, light was streaming from the open roof, I was at the top of a viewing platform encircling the top of the room, and there were red lit candles held by golden candle holders. Shirtless and bleeding from open wounds, I turn a corner down a couple of stairs to where he was kneeling and quietly sobbing, A black whip came out from behind him where darkness hid the person from view, another scream came from Dwight as a deep voice echoed through the room _“He’ll never take you back, not after what you did”, “No..I’m sorry, it wasn’t like that, I promise”_ he sobbed.  
  


            _“Really?”_ Another whip “ _I don’t believe you, it looked like you enjoyed pinning her down in your tent and giving everything you got”, “No, no! It was a mistake, I didn’t know what I was doing!”_ Another lash, but this time it stuck to his back, metal hooks coming out of the balled ended whip, a brutal tug tear out blood and skin, his back arched in pain as he screamed at the top of his lungs starring at the full moon.  
  


            “ENOUGH!” I took the final steps and stomped hard on the wooden planks, “M-Matt?” Dwight whimpered, the air stilled, the figure apparently shock at my presence, I nodded at Dwight’s teary eye gaze, a low chuckle bellowed from the shadows “So even you can come here? I’m not surprise, not really, after all we’re one and the same” the figure came out of the shadows, it was the same kid that I saw awhile back, before I and Dwight got separated, a snap of his fingers lit the whole place in a yellow warm light.  
  


            My eyes widen at the person in front of me, it was like looking into a mirror, a dark twisted mirror, he was look exactly like me, only a little bit younger, he wore a black shirt designed with a printed red skull, he was wearing a simple blue pants and a skull studded leather bracelet in his right arm, his eye shining with a mischievous glint, pupils blown out in a coal colored darkness, he was pale in comparison but didn’t look as fragile as it may show.  
  


            “Hmph” I hummed in response, his response not eluding my ears, my sheer determination the only keeping me upright from the weight of his presence, I didn’t really understand what he meant by that but I’ll figure it out in another time, I took the first step, we circled each other while Dwight still in the middle, we trade places where he stood high and mighty behind a giant fireplace roaring with life, he out stretched his right hand down and the bracelet melted into his hand and turned into a black whip, he gave a smirk before pulling back and lashing forward, I jumped forward over Dwight and blocked with my left arm, it coiled around and hooked itself, embedding in my skin, “Hardgh!” he pulled with both hands as I stand my ground and pulled back.  
  


            Blood streaming from my wounds, my head throbbed in pain, he gave another pull that tore the all the skin in my left arm, I scream at the sharp pain piercing at the back of my eyes, I huffed cold air as drop my bleeding arm, trickling down my fingers unto the wooden floor boards, he twirled the chain with a smirk on his face “Had enough?” he asked teasingly.  
  


            I stand up to my full height “I can do this all day” he caught the hook which turned into a shark spike with splinters in a whip of a risk, I balled my fist, tears prickling at the edge of my eyes, it was just too much, the pain in my head didn’t stop throbbing, the only thing keeping me up was Dwight, blood and tears painting his cheeks and body.  
  


            I gave a weak wink before lunging forward, he threw the spiked chain straight at Dwight’s head, I twisted and blocked with my leg, grazing my jeans and nearly missing Dwight’s head by a hair, he dropped the chain and went for both my hands, fingers intertwined we battle for dominance, I used my height to my advantage and towered over him, seeming to get the idea he positioned and stomped on the ground hard to get an extra push, we we’re equal in strength that neither of us budged, we we’re at eye level when his pupils turned a deep crimson red, the same raw power seeped from his figure, he gave a smirk before pushing harder, the floor splintered inward like an invisible force encircling around us.  
  


            My legged buckled under the force, with one foot kneeling, the roof shooked dropping sawdust all around the room, “You’ll lose him, like always, and I’m going to keep breaking his mind at every waking moment” he whispered at my ear as I was bowed down on the ground, teeth crunching and eyes shut, focusing on every strength I have left to hold out. “And. There’s. Nothing. You. Can. Do. About. It” each word punctuated with a mocking voice and a weighing push.  
  


            An overwhelming force pooled at my stomach, an unknown but welcomed presence, warm and comforting, I dig deep down the feeling and opened my eyes, I pushed with all my might, raising my kneeling leg and shoving with my shoulders. “No. I. Won’t” we we’re back at eye level, his eyes starting to look worried, I smirked at the lack of confidence in those eyes “All bark and no bite” I said mockingly, the hatred in those eyes were back in full force, he tried to push for dominance, getting a new profound strength I had the upper advantage.  
  


            The house was shaking and the roof showed sign of collapsing, glancing at Dwight who had his head bowed down to avoid the falling debris, “We might get out of here alive, but he won’t” I turn my head back at him “When he wakes up, he won’t be the same every again, you dear _“Dwighty’s”_ going to lose his mind, torn asunder”.  
  


            I glanced back again and made eye contact, seemingly understanding the get go of the situation he gave a bitter smile, he nodded in understanding “It’s okay, just leave, I don’t deserve you anyways, but I do deserve this” tears streaming down his face as he gave me one of those blinding smile I always adored “I love you”.  
  
  
  
  


            I close my eyes shut, begging for the same power to give me more, another wave of strength washed through me, I opened my eyes, my vision incredibly clear and bright, I gave all I’ve got to one final push “AAAAAAAAAAAAAARHH!!”

   
  
  
  


            Everything was consumed by a white light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

~Dwight~  
  
            I woke up with a start, sitting upright, a gasp sounded from behind me, I look back in shock at Matt, his eyes we’re shining a bright blue and yellow, the veins in his hands glowing white, I felt so calm and light, I inch closer and touch his right cheek, it was warm, I stared into those honey gold eyes inside those deep blue pupils, I stare in awe as it slowly dimmed back into his naturally hazel nut eyes.  
  


            “Hey there, are you okay?” I ask in a soothing voice, “ugh yeah, I’m okay, are you?”, I was just about to ask what happened when Jake peeked in “Dinner’s ready you two” he looked at our closeness, giving a warm smile “I’m glad you guys are getting along again, don’t make us wait too long” then he was out.  
  


            “Let’s talk about it later” he replied, he gave a quick peck to my head and held out his hand, I smiled gratefully and took it in hand, we walked outside hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprising huh! I'm taking a pro tip from you guys and taking the story one step at a time, everything seems to be in a rush and I loved dissecting the characters more and more, hope you guys can bear with me as I further go into detail on the events that would happen from now on! *wink*


	13. "Don't Stop Believing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having everyone together was a dream come true, I just wished that it could've happen in a better or even lighter way. Trying to cope with whatever just happened in the dream like world is bad enough, now I have to sort everything out with Herman AND the rest of the gang, there's a lot of problems but hey! Family is family, what can you do? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! It's been soooo long, I'm so sorry with the lack of updates! >_< I got the short straw this time and things led to another, I even got sick :< buuuut!! I don't want you guys to feel like I gave up on you and this story! Ima see to the end as it's my first and most importantly not my last! I'm going to get my groove back on! Hope you guys won't get peeve to much at the slow updates that's probably gonna happen hehe *cross my fingers hopefully* without further adiue, Enjoy and tell me what you think about it! ;)

                Everyone was so tense you could cut it with a knife, we were spread around in a circle, each having their own plate of food. I sat in the middle of Dwight on my left and David on my right, David was staring at his plate the whole time, obviously sulking, while Dwight was leaning to my side. Claudette was at the left end of the circle, beside Jake and Meg, and on my right at the other far end was Nea, Laurie and Ace.

 

                I told Jake and the rest of the gang what happened after the separation, how I got better and stronger with the help of everyone, I even told them the few memories I regained about way back when I died, it did upset them but what happened already happened.

  
                 “So what does that mean? Are you dead right now?” Ace questioned, it caught me surprise, I never thought of that, while everyone else was still alive before they got here, I wasn’t, “I don’t know” I answered honestly, everyone frowned at that and Dwight reached out to put a comforting hand on my knee, I gave a smile and glanced at David, his forehead creasing from the frown he was making, I gave another bright smile his way, he huffed and shake his head with a smirk, counting it as a win I open my arms with a cheeky smirk, he rolled his eyes before leaning in for a hug, “We alright?” _I asked_ “Yeah we’re cool” we broke apart and started eating again in a lighter mood.

 

                “So what are we going to do with Herman?” Ace scratched the back of his head worriedly, “I don’t know, maybe leaving him just there would be the safest bet”, Nea chipped in “Maybe we should just tie him up somewhere far and just leave him there”, “How about you Laurie what do you think we should do?” Ace looked towards Laurie who just sat down after helping Meg and Dwight with the bowls, she sat straight and crossed her legs before looking straight at me “I’ll go with whatever Matt wants” everyone turned at my direction as Meg and Dwight sat down in their respective places.

 

                I blush at the attention and obvious display of trust “I..ugh” I stuttered before clearing my throat glancing at the way Laurie smiled, “I think we should try to get through him? I mean we don’t know anything about him, maybe we can try and reason with him and hope we get lucky” suggesting with a wave, “How about you David, do you think it’s a good idea?”, I looked hopefully at him, seeing the look on my face he hummed obnoxiously like it’s the hardest decision in his life: fingers rubbing his chin, left arm under his right elbow, eye brows knitting in the middle, I rolled my eyes at him before giving him a shove, “Jerk” I mumbled as he looked at me with mocked offense, we chuckled right after “Whatever you think is best kid” he replied as he trapped me in a choke while ruffling my hair.

 

                “Get off!” I struggled and punched his shoulder good naturedly, “So it’s settled, let’s try and reason with _him_ and maybe he’ll go five seconds without trying to maim us to the ground, yea?” Ace said with a stretch.

 

                I nodded in agreement, as I stand to join the others Jake hollered “Wow, wow, wow! Let’s back up a bit here, who’s Herman and why is he trying to kill you guys?”, I raised one eyebrow in confusion and turned towards Meg and the others, each giving a perplexed look, as realization dawned in my face Jake nodded with big eyes opened as to prove his point, I look towards Ace and the rest “You guys go ahead, I’ll just catch everyone up, I’ll be there in a sec” I waved them goodbye as the trek all the way from where we came from.

 

                I sat down beside Dwight who immediately clung around my arm, I looked at him surprised for the sudden display of affection, looking at the way his cheeks turn a shade of rosy pink, “So like I was saying, long story short before we got here we were all in a trial, crazy right? Sooo it was a new map we ever saw before, we searched around together and ended up in a library, and by the way! It was so cool! I’ve never seen so many books before, like ever!” everyone laughed at how I keep going from one topic to another, clearing my throat “So, I had dreams before it happened of a man named Herman and apparently he’s here with us, I don’t know how, when and who he is exactly, but what I do know is that we can get through to him” I said determinedly hands on my hips.

  
                Jake agreed and nodded “But wait, how did he get here anyways? I didn’t see anything about a new map or survivor” I turn around to where he was sitting “Oh yeah! Did I forgot to mention that he’s a killer?” I cringed at their shocked faces, “Yes you did” Meg said matter of factly, “And the reason he’s here in the first place is because I pushed him in the hatch with the rest of us” I added quickly, they sighed in unison obviously tired of the major events happening in one day.

 

                I smile brightly as Jake looked up to me, “Alright, alright, go on then, we’ll handle the fort and sort out the bedding problem for later” I gave a salute and saw his eyes tear up a bit before giving one of his own, it was just like old times, he opened his arms as I excitedly bounded in his open arms “I missed you Matt” he mumbled before giving a squeeze and sending me out with the others, “I’ll come too!” Dwight added before running up to me and linking our hands together, subtly glancing back at Meg who’d been quite the rest of the day, I grumbled internally at the talk we’re bound to have, I shake my head and lead Dwight forward, first things first! I have to talk to Herman.

 

                The walk was silent with a few crows rustling around the trees, Dwight was obviously distracted with the way he was shifting from one foot onto another, making me tilt with each step “You okay there handsome?” I said jokingly, he stopped dead in his tracks without letting go of my hand, he started sniffing and wiping his nose, I rushed as calmly as I could without scaring him “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Hey, stop crying” I shushed him as I caressed his cheek, I stepped back and tilted his chin to look straight at me “What’s wrong Dwighty?” he smiled as he wiped the rest of his tears dry, “I’m sorry about earlier, with Claudette I mean” I lead him to a big rock and sat down there under the light of the full moon.

* * *

 

Dwight~

 

  
                I laughed at the irony at sitting in this place “This is the exact place where she told me about it, about you being gone” he raised both brows in surprise but didn’t say a word and just continued caressing my back as he sat closer, “I’m sorry about giving up on you, I don’t know what happened, it got worse each day, I didn’t eat, didn’t sleep” he looked up at me “Couldn’t even remember what you looked like” his eyes glossed at that, I breathed in “Claudette told me about a vision she saw of you dying over and over again, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t save you” I was met with the same sympathetic face.

  
                 “I even went far as to choke her, I was mad, I was so mad that I lost you, I didn’t even know why I believed her at that point, I..I just felt so empty, like a missing puzzle piece I didn’t even know existed, so I latched onto her, one thing led to another and then we were together again, it didn’t feel like love, not like how I feel about you” I stare hard in his eyes to gauge any sign of denial or anger, but he just smiled and kissed me on my head, he wiped at his eyes and looked at me with those doe eyes “I get it, I mean not all of it but I think I get it, I love you too Dwight and that hasn’t changed since then, I don’t blame you well to be honest I blame you a little” I inched back at the pain from those words, he pulled me in just as quick “Buuut! That’s normal okay? I’ll get over it as long as you promise to stay by me no matter what, and I’ll stay by you too”.

 

                I huffed in disbelief and shook my head with a smile, of course he’d forgive me, I look back up at him and saw him staring down at my lips, I blush at the sudden attention and sat back down a bit awkwardly at the sudden tightness in my pants, seeing the action he licked his lips, he smiled as I mimicked the action, he held the back of my neck as I held his face, leaning in, “I promise” I whispered as we met in a sweet kiss. Everything felt right, the incomplete puzzle in my head is now whole, I got my piece back.


	14. "A Quick Buzz"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, another rival and killer hand picked by the Entity's gruesome game, and an old friend. "Would he still remember me after all this? I don't even know myself".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err.. Hey guysss, hahaha, well this is a surprise. It's been so long since I've seen you guys ( 1 month is 5 days) but who's counting right?! Right! So here you guys are a new chapter for a new year! Sorry for the long wait >_< Life's got me in it's clutches but I'm pushing through! For me and for you guys out there!

            Each rustle of leaves was another step closer to Herman, the buzzing in my head was starting again, I could outright pinpoint his heart beat a mile away, I wasn’t scared of him, not really, it’s more of an awkward feeling when you haven’t seen someone close to you.

 

            And maybe it is, my mind’s still a little foggy but it’s getting clearer each day, it’s like whatever bound my memories started to whisk away like the fog in the clearing, Herman was bound on a huge rock with thick ropes entangling his body, his metal rod was cast away by the side and picked up by David tapping it with his other hand in a mock imitation, Herman was growling through clench teeth as I walked up between them, “Stop making fun David” I said exasperated.

 

            We made eye contact for the first time in a long while, the gripping stare held me in place as the forest got eerily silent by the second, his form was rigid either by anticipation or fear and I wasn’t doing any better. I made the first step and inched closer with my hand outstretched, he eyed over my shoulder and saw Dwight peeking over, his eyes went wild, struggling and trashing under the tight ropes.

 

            His skin was starting to bruise under the taut bind as a static field crawled through the dirt until he was surrounded in a whole 5 meter circle of electricity, but this current was weaker than before and only erupted a short yelp, just like touching the screen on a tv that just went off.

 

            We all took a step back, his brawny build visibly turning into a more sedated breathing pace, he looked down at his restraints and twisted his head hysterically, groaning at each click at his head piece. A shocking realization hit me at the discomfort the contraption emitted especially since it got wet, I took a step forward but Dwight held my arm to a halt, I stare back at him having a silent conversation of will, he sighed but deigned to accept as he let me go “Just be careful” he added apprehensively

 

            “Hey Herman” I toned down my voice to show that I wasn’t a threat, I bid my time by talking smoothly until he calmed down, “Don’t worry, it’s just me Matt” he slowly study my hunched stance, tilting his head at the sound of my name “You remember me don’t’cha?”.

 

            Distress evident in his features “It’s okay, never mind who I am, I’m just gonna take that thing off you okay?” I slowly approached him for any other signs of a sudden outburst, finding none I circled around him, his bright eyes fixated on every movement I make, “Okay I’m just going to look at it so I can take it off hm?” I smiled feeling ecstatic at the small victory of being this close without making a ruckus.

 

            He turned his head away which I counted as an affirmation, I went up beside him and took a look around his head, it’s definitely wound tight with screws and bolts, I contemplated whether I could do it, but I neither have the tools or the expertise to break it apart.

 

            I step back down as Herman turned toward me with a look “Sorry, I have to call Jake for this one I can’t do it on my own” I said apologetically, “Hey don’t look at me like that, I’m not as adept at taking maniacal head contraptions than you think I am” I pouted as he lolled his head to the side.

 

            We walk back to Herman with Jake and his lucky purple toolbox in tow, he was less disgruntled but still apprehensive when people started approaching him, “Tadah! Here he is, the man with the plan” I said as I jazz wave towards Jake as an introduction in which said made offered an overdramatic head bow and a butler accent of greetings, more or less he wasn’t amused or maybe he was, I couldn’t tell because of the head jingy mabob, we slowly went over to him as Jake was starting to prep up the tools he needed.

 

            A few minutes before preparation and I was getting antsy, I knew it would work but the fact that he looks dreadful with his tattered clothes, blood stained apparel and electrical coils wounded in and out of his arms, no doubt that his mind would be as broken as he looks, I frown at the thought of coming to terms whenever this would be a permanent state for him.

 

            I startled as I heard a mewl, blue electric eyes stare back at me in question “Oh sorry, it’s nothing to worry about” I shake my head and think of how we’re getting it off in the first place.

 

            “So Jakey, how are we gonna take this bad boy out?” I chummily pulled him in a side hug, “Well first we have to check whether it’s connected or embedded, I don’t think we can just take it off of him if it’s literally inside him, I’m not a brain surgeon and even if I was, I can bet my ass that I wouldn’t take the risk” I hum in contemplation, “Okay, let’s check first”.

 

            As me and Jake inspected the contraption at arm’s length Jake saw that it was mostly a head piece, he laid out his tools: a flat head and a normal piece screwdriver, a vise grip and needle nose plier and a utility knife he always bring post trials.

 

            It took longer than we thought as everyone darted out one by one until the ground was littered with bent and bloody screws and bolts, Jake wiped the sweat in his brow and huffed a puff of breathe “I think that does it, only one more bolt holding everything in place and we can take it off” I smirk proudly, I laid my hand on Herman’s shoulder “Only 1 more and we’re through” he grunted in reply, _I wonder if he could really talk? Or it’s just the mouth piece that keeps him from really saying anything?_  
  


 

            The second that the pliers connected to the small nail a shocking current crawled out and zapped Jake’s hand, he screamed in pain in tandem with Herman’s baritone grunts. The nail flared a bright white as it spread all over the head gear, the air was thick with a haze of electricity rippling in and out, Jake and I shielded our eyes as we were pushed back by a sudden force making us land on the dirt floor, by the time the light fizzled out Herman was mewling from pain.

 

            As we drop down our arms Jake shared a look of concern “What was that?”, “I..I don’t know”. We tried from every angle and distance that we could, every time we were at least an inch close from touching the nail the same current went in and out, though the shock was bearable it clearly wasn’t for Herman’s case, he was breathing deep ragged breathes, Jake on the other hand kept kneeling on the ground from time to time, trying to keep his bearings of harrowing visions from the past, “I think we should stop” I called out before Jake wore his gloves again, a decision we made after 3 or 5 shocks in.

 

            “Uh…Yeah, let’s call it a night, I’ll go back to camp and get ready for dinner” I gave him a hug before packing the strewn tools and discarded the nails and ball bearings, Jake gave an apologetic grimace at Herman before walking the trail back to the camp fire.

 

            “I’m sorry about that, I guess we can try again tomorrow?” I suggested on a lighter note, I place a hand on his shoulder which seemingly caught him by surprise with the way he jolted at the touch, he stared at my hand and bump his head followed by a sub vocal growl.

 

            I had to muffle my mouth with the giggle I was obviously failing to hide, another day when he was hunting me down all gore and bloody and I would have found it immensely disturbing, but now that he’s reasonable and at least not in I’ll kill you John Connor mode, he’s pretty adorable.

 

            I kneeled in front of him which was an odd sight especially since he’s taller than me sitting upright than I am kneeling down, making me look up to him, “I’m going to head out and eat, I’ll be back in a jiffy” I said chummily. He released a mewl of distress probably by being left alone now that he’s somewhat conscious of himself.

 

            “Hmm, how about I come back with food I bet you’re hungry right?” It took him a second before answering a nod and grunt which I coined as a yes by now. I huff good naturedly before patting him on the shoulder once, I slowly back away with his curious stare following me where I go, thinking to myself _“I’ve never left him long aside from the beginning when he got here, the trials stopped so far and I’m sure it’s because of what happened before.”_ I turn back around and reach inside my sleeve, leaning his body to the side as he tilted to look at what I was picking out.

 

            The ropes were a bit tight and with all his shifting and thrashing during the removal it was only fitting to listen it up a bit, I took out my glass ace card “This is a special card, it’s a lucky card that a good friend gave to me” I wave the card between our faces, “I’m giving it to you until I come back” he stare back at me in bewilderment, I smile brightly “It’s proof that I’ll come back, it’s important to me” I reach out for his hand that was limply face down on the ground, I held his hand and chuckled at the difference in size, I placed it in his hand before closing it with mine “Don’t lose it okay?” He stared back down at the glass casing and held it with a better grasp. He gave a quick determined nod as I stand up and wave back at him until the trees parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'll get into the groove of things and I get better, I'm sorry if you guys felt like I abandon this but it's my first baby! What kind of Dad would I be to give life to this beautiful love child and call quits? I'm seeing this through the end just you guys wait :D Have a great new year everybody! Love lots and don't be shy to press that kudos and say something in the comments!
> 
> ~Your avid writer Matt!


	15. "Means to an End"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake just came back a little more tired than usual, it was probably because of their little experiment back there. He sat or almost slumped beside me, “So I guess everything went well?” I ask, he smirked albeit small but genuine, “As good as it gets it seems”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Haven't seen you guys in awhile hehe, sorry for the slow updates with all the mayhem going in this wonderful thing we call "life" I got up in a whole lot of stuff that I regretted to leave to procrastination, ah my old friend. I'm still all up in this like I said before I would finish this no matter what! Hope to see you guys and more of me sooner rather than later, hope you enjoy the series as it's coming to a close soon enough.

Dwight~

Jake just came back a little more tired than usual, it was probably because of their little experiment back there, he wandered toward Laurie who was holding out a bowl of mushroom soup Nea was stirring just a while ago, he padded over me and placed the bowl on the makeshift tree stump table Ace, David and I was sitting on.

He grunted as he stretched his arms over his head, bones locking into place with an audible crack, “So I guess everything went well?” I ask, he smirked albeit small but genuine, “As good as it gets it seems” I frown slightly as Jake waved me off “It’s nothing, well most of the head gear is off except for one nail that’s holding everything in place, we couldn’t take it off without frying ourselves with it”. He said with a wry smile

Ace and David soon followed suit and started eating with us, though he still had a critical eye on me whenever he thinks I couldn’t see him, I sigh in defeat no doubt it’s because of what happened today, I can’t almost believe that it hasn’t even passed a day since everything happened, an eventful day would be an understatement at best.

Nea and Laurie were cleaning up when I volunteered to help, while David, Ace, Meg, Jake and Claudette were discussing sleeping arrangements especially with the added group, Laurie eyed me for a while “So Dwight, what’s your story? How’d you end up here?” eyes still trailing on washing the crude wooden bowl, I gasp at the sudden question and her look like what she said a few moments ago wasn’t invasive at all, come to think of it I shouldn’t be surprise since everyone’s in the same sinking boat, come to think of it, I never really told anyone how I ended up here, I just felt really sensitive about it especially since out of everyone I think I deserved this.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” Laurie faced me as she wiped her hands clean from a torn rag she got from who knows where, she reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder squeezing only a fraction for comfort, I smile slightly at the gesture.

I finish with the last of the bowl and pass it on to Nea to dry while lightly chattering away as the rest started huddling to the tents taking out all their clothes and other belongings, a pair of arms linked at my side from behind, looking back and seeing Matt with a toothy grin “Hey” he greeted sweetly, I couldn’t help but look equally goofy “Hey yourself”.

“Oh dang, you guys already done eating? Are there any left for me? Hey Nea!” Matt said distractingly with a chipper smile. “Hi Matt, and yes there’s still some left, let me heat it up for you”. “I’ll do it!” I volunteered eagerly, going red at the volume of my voice when Nea stared at me in surprise and loud enough for the others to slow down and look at us. Matt bursted in laughter as the seconds stretched into minutes, wiping a tear off his face “Alright cap, lead the way” smiling that sun stricken smile.

Nea excused herself to help the others in preparing the new sleeping arrangements, the soup was warm enough after several stirring with a more or less cleaned pipe in the tool box, “Here you go, it’s still hot so don’t eat it right away okay?”, he took it gratefully “Wow, this taste great! Did Laurie make it? I know she’s really big on cooking since she mostly does it all the time, I think she said something about it being part of the job? I’m not really sure what job it is though” he kept talking animatedly with the occasional air quotes here and there a little.

He perk up suddenly and stood up “Shit! I totally forgot about Herman” he took off and heated another bowl, I took the discarded bowl and placed it on top of the rotting wood, “Language” I scolded lightly, he blushed in embarrassment scratching at his nape “Sorry, I just forgot that I have to bring Herman something to eat, I mean I don’t even know if he eats anything and he didn’t say he was hungry, I just assumed, what if he doesn’t even like this, wait no what if he hates it? Can you even be allergic to mushrooms?! Maybe this isn’t enough, I’ll go and collect some more maybe I can find a big bowl or even make one myse-“ I gripped his shoulders tightly “Hey there, calm down” I rub at his shoulders until he relaxed enough to breathe properly, he calmed down with a worrying look on his face, I gave him a peck on his nose, then on his forehead, then his cheek, peppering him with kisses until he turned red, giggling like crazy “Stop stop!” he said as he try to bat at my face.

I brush up on his nose and hold him close, a hand on his waist and on the back of his head, smiling brightly “Thanks, I just worry sometimes”, “A lot” I corrected, he rolled his eyes fondly “Okay a lot, but..it’s just because I know him, not really know him know him, but he’s the only one I can remember you know?” I gave one last kiss on the creases in his brows “Yeah mate, well sorta” his eyes went wide with his mouth hanging open, I hurriedly back track what I said, did I say something wrong?! “Ah no no, just ugh, the mate thing” he explained shyly, blushing under the moonlight “first time I heard it is all, sounds very ugh alpha” I stutter but just come out with broken words “I—err..ughh” it ended with me covering my face, I didn’t even notice talking out loud! He ended up laughing and prying my hands off my face cooing loudly “Aww, come on, don’t hide! Come on mate!” both hands in his, he smiled then gave me a kiss on the nose “I like it! I think it’s cute”.

Matt~

“Come on champ why don’t you help me give this to him, I’d love to introduce you to him while we’re at it!” after 5 minutes we packed a couple of empty water bottles with Meg and Claudette in tow with other things we needed washing and refilling by the lake, as the for the others who stayed they were left with attaching the tent, it still felt a bit awkward and it would be a lie to say that I was totally fine with what happened between Dwight and Claudette but it wouldn’t help anyone if I was so confrontational all the time, Claudette’s still like family to me even in the light of everything that happened, I wouldn’t even survive half the trials if she didn’t taught me the best way to stay alive.

I know we we’re bound to address the elephant in the room sooner or later but it’s literally a day since it happened or as long as a day counts in this still yet ever changing world. “He’s not really good with a lot of people yet, so why don’t I and Dwight give this to him and you two get water farther north of the stream? Then let’s just meet up back at the camp” “Sounds like a plan to me” Meg answered, already heading out with Claudette in tow. I look at Dwight with her uncharacteristic attitude but only receive a shrug in return.

As the twisted trees parted Herman’s outlining coat fluttered in turn with his head “Hey hey! I got something for you” I raise the warm bowl of soup, he was a bit agitated when he saw Dwight tailing along “This is Dwight, he’s my..ugh” I look at him for help trying to grasp of a better word for what kind of relationship we had “best friend?” the slight frown didn’t escape my eye when he just nodded, I smile fondly “This is Dwight, he’s my boyfriend” The look of surprise from both men was almost comical to look at.

Herman looked unsettled just in the border of irritation but soon let it go when I kneeled in front of him, “So how are we going to do this big guy?” I stare at the ropes binding him, I’m not even sure if I can trust him completely, this docile state might just be an act but that would be quite smart move in him, he might not have his weapon but that won’t stop him from strangling or frying our brains inside out, I glance at Dwight who had the same calculating look, it’s a huge risk if it comes down to it and as much as I want to trust him I still can’t risk everybody else’s lives. Hearing his grunt I turn to look at him staring at his hand shaking it as much as possible, “Oh right!” I reach out when he opened his hand revealing the glass encased card still intact and placed it in my pocket, I thanked him and received a nod in return.

He ate the soup well more of me tilting it to him, he didn’t seem to mind that much being fed to and he didn’t struggle much aside from when he couldn’t swallow, he stare of into the still lake and back at the empty bowl, I stood up in recognition and fill the bowl with cold water, I kneel back and tilt the bowl between his teeth, I sob slightly at the state he was in: tattered clothes, a sadistic head piece, coils going in and out of his arms like a real life bleeding puppet and dried blood up and down his cloak.

I snap back at the grunts and wide scared eyes staring back at me when I tilted the bowl too long, I apologized furiously as he coughed and shook his head “Oh my God! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” I ripped a part of my shirt and tried to wipe the spills on his cloak and lower lip “I’m sorry! I—I’m sorry…so sorry” I grit my teeth as I force myself to look strong, “I..I.I’m so sorry!” I look back at those eyes and couldn’t help but cry “I’m so sorry..I should’ve been there, I should’ve been with you..I should have been….more” I couldn’t hold it anymore as I grip his shirt and leaned my head on his chest, “I thought I could do it I thought I could hold out and pretend everything was alright, but seeing you like this breaks my heart Herman..why couldn’t it have been me instead?” I silently ask as I stare of into the river and wipe my tear stricken face, I cough at my knuckles as casual as possible with my voice still a bit shaky.

Dwight placed his hand on my should looking sympathetic with a frown, I hold onto his hand and arm and leaned on the warmth for comfort, Herman’s teeth snapped and both I and Dwight shock to see him focusing on his mouth as he continued to click his teeth together like he wanted to say something, his growing frustration evident on his features then decided to give up entirely with a puff of hot air, he instead murmured but couldn’t quite say what he wanted, he cleared his throat and hummed though albeit nonsensical at first, his eyes scrunch up tight having trouble remembering something then went eyes wide and continued to hum with more rhythm, I gasp in shock as I recognized the song as the one I always hummed whenever we we’re trekking in the forest. I inch closer not caring of how the rocks bruise my knees as I hum the same song, a song from a long long time ago I don’t even remember listening to, the merry song reminds me of all those time in the campfire laughing out loud with Jake, lunging through house windows with Laurie and the occasional play of tag with David and the rest of the gang after a rough day, and the piggy back rides Dwight offers after a really bad panic attack. Our voices blending in a mellow and baritone rhythm, the song ends in the same position I was before, he leans forward enough that our head was touching I close my eyes and chuckle in tears of joy as he made a sound I could only interpret as a purr, I cup his cheek “I promise we’ll get through this, together” I added as I move away with a smile.

I stood up and wipe a stray tear out of the corner of my eye, Dwight was right behind me his presence an ever comfort.

Dwight finished cleaning the bowl and filling up the empty water bottles while I told Herman about a few encounters I had with the killers and my time with Dwight and the gang and the story of meeting David and the others. For the most part he was silent yet intently listening but reacted with a few groans and smile, well as much as he can smile with his mouth still pried open.

Dwight~

Seeing Matt break like that was shattering, I really didn’t know how much he remembered or what their relationship was, I stop before my thoughts stray in the unwanted and unnecessary territory of jealousy. I felt helpless as he started building up to an oncoming panic attack but was glad when he started calming down when The Doc- I mean Herman hummed a song, whoever he is he would’ve surely been important to Matt.

I finished refilling the bottles and look up to the two who seemed to have a rousing discussion of how to avoid river fishes from biting you, mostly it was Matt gesturing animatedly recounting with what happened as Herman seemed to be amuse as his eyes crinkled in mirth.

I wait a few more minutes for them to talk, I’m glad the mood got lighter with what just happened a few seconds ago, I walk up to them as I saw Matt yawn for the third time, it was Herman who first heard me coming with his head turning to where I just stepped on a stone, I flinch back only a little with his steely eyes seeming to pierce my very soul, though he might be bound the still evident fact that he is or maybe even was a killer is still there.

The saddened look cross Matt’s face knowing that it was time to go, it tore me apart to be the one to make him look like that but it wouldn’t be any good if he stayed here all night and even if I was here with him I wouldn’t doubt that Herman would disagree.

He sighed deeply “I wish I could help him more, I know he’s in there but I don’t think telling him stories would help him in the end game.” I grimaced sympathetically as he stood up and brush his pants which seemed to be torn a bit at the knees no doubt from the rough edged of the rocks he’d been kneeling at.

But then it clicked “Maybe you can, it’s worth a shot granted it might be a stupid idea and might not even work or worse it might even put both of you in harm’s way, but it just might work”, the cogs in my head already reeling at all the possibilities this could turn out, weighing in the pros and cons. “Well don’t keep us waiting, Spill it!” Matt said indignantly “Oh yeah, yes, right!” he gave a smirk before urging me to go on “Remember back at the tent with the nightmare I had? I felt like it was eating away a part of me like I was bound to something, so why don’t you do the same thing with him?” I pointed out, he looked surprise at the thought with his brows knitted adorably, opening and closing his mouth to say something in concern, a smile slowly crept my face at the affronted look he has “Why didn’t I think of that!” he stood up and jumped at me holding my facing and giving me a big kiss “You’re a genius!” I roll my eyes fondly “Now you notice” he gave me another peck “Don’t let it get to your head” he scolded with a smile, I raise my hands “No promises”, after a beat “Let’s do it” he said while biting his knuckles.

“I don’t know how I even did it last time but I can at least try right?” He looked at me “Of course you can do it, but before that maybe we should call the others just in case…just in case something bad happens” I added silently, he nodded in agreement “Okay, I’ll stay here then, don’t worry I won’t get ahead”.

My palms were a bit sweaty gripping the glass card Matt gave to me for safekeeping, after informing every one of the plan and explaining what happened at the tent thereafter, where everyone was initially shock but developed quite surprisingly to believe the story, shrugging the more detailed story for a later date and handle the more urgent one at hand, everyone was here: Laurie, Nea and Ace was at the clearing closest to Herman with Laurie already holding a sharp edged rock she got from who knows where, Meg was right beside me already crouching on the ground in case she needed to make a made sprint and get Matt out of harm’s way, Meg was by the river with our most heavily supplied med kit in case anyone got hurt in the aftermath, David was cladded with insulator gloves with Jake right behind Herman’s rope ready to pull him down in the case he tried to get out.

“Everyone ready?” Matt called out “Ready!” everyone replied as they positioned themselves. Jake had the pliers holding the last pin, he gave the go signal and pulled in tandem with Matt holding Herman’s head.

Both screaming from the overwhelming pain as the air was buzzing with an electric charge, the sky swirled as the thunders rolled in with pillars of lighting raining down around the two, rocks flying off into the air into chunks of burning dust, Matt’s hands gripped harder just as a light seemed to grow brighter, a white vein crawling up his arm, as both his eyes shined a bright blue and yellow hue, they were in the middle of the swirling red cloud above them when a quick and silent lighting hit them.

I stood up groaning and rubbing the white out of my eyes, obviously whitening out after the flash, I leaned on my elbows and saw the devastation around me, everyone was strewn around knocked out with patches of red and white fire around the grass and rock, I stood up and rush after Matt who was knocked out cold, I look at the rock Herman was tied to that seemed to cracked in half, the ropes already burnt at the edges and the man himself faced flat on his arms beside Matt, I ran to him and cradle him in my arms shaking him lightly, observing the tattered crisp shirt and holes at his pants and shoes. “Matt! Come on wake up, wake up Matt!” My voice getting higher in distress, he coughed and gripped his chest while putting an arm over his eyes, “Ugh, Oh my God that hurts like hell, remind me to never do that again” I laughed and hugged him tightly “You bet your ass I will”. I parted the few stray hairs on his forehead “Your eyes” I whispered in awe as the color dimmed to a lower hue rather the bright ones it always had “What? Is something wrong? Am I blind?!” I hush him quickly “No, no mate, it’s just the other one, it didn’t change back, it’s still blue and gold” I elaborated, “It is?” he asked in astonishment “Here” I pass on the glass card and turn it to the end part that slight reflected his eyes “Oh? Oh! That looks nice” I chuckled lightly in agreement “It is.”

He surveyed the area and saw Herman laying on the ground “Is it off? Is he alright?” I helped him stand as we opted to have a closer look and turn him over, the headgear was in fact off, showing his lighter features eyes closed and mouth in a thin line, he look more peaceful than he’d ever been. We drag him back to the split rock and leaned him on it, I place to of my fingers and felt a strong pulse, I nodded to indicate he was fine with Matt releasing a grateful sigh.

I look around as the others were already stirring, I scratch the back of my head “Well this is one hell of a clean-up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, as always feel free to comment and leave a kudos if you liked it so far, I might update twice in a week or not at all (hope it's the former rather than the latter hahaha) Cheers on my first, Yay!


End file.
